


Plus Two

by carolinenite



Series: The McAvoys, a family of 5 [1]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinenite/pseuds/carolinenite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby McAvoy #1 is in first grade... just a story of everyday life, with the curveballs that the News Night family has come to expect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first 'go' at a fanfic... Any thoughts or edits are appreciated!

_**Chapter 1** _

Mackenzie sprinted through the airport, weaving in and out of people strolling from concourse to concourse with the luxurious ease of those without a tight connection.  Her heels clicked rapidly and made a racket that would have been enough to slow her frenetic pace on any other day.  Today, though, she _had_ to make the JFK shuttle.  The meeting in DC had taken hours longer than it was scheduled to.  She mentally berated herself for not calling a halt to it sooner, but they had been making real progress, and she was loathe to end such a productive meeting.  But she had to make this shuttle.  Charlie’s first-grade play was tonight… a lot of silly nonsense, but as she had peeled his arms from around her neck this morning (yes, Daddy was, in fact, capable of taking him to school without Mum) she had reassured him that she wouldn’t miss his performance for anything in the world.

“Final boarding call… Flight 264 to New York.  Final boarding.  Paging passenger McHale-McAvoy.  Final boarding call.”

Mackenzie saw the gate attendant look around one more time for the missing passenger before moving to close the door.

“Wait!” she yelled, coming just into earshot of the agent.  “I’m here.”  She felt the heel snap off of her Christian Louboutin before she heard the crack.  The gate agent planted a hand on her hip and tapped a foot, impatiently, as Mac stopped to slip the mangled shoe from her foot.  Two steps later, the uneven gait of one shoe off and one shoe on caught her, and Mac sighed as she pulled the other shoe off and sprinted the remaining distance to her gate.  “Thank you so much!  I’m sorry!”

The agent smiled in a perfunctory manner and closed the door just behind Mackenzie.  Barefoot and mortified, Mac boarded the plane to ironic cheers from her fellow passengers.  She was no sooner in her seat than the flight attendants were calling to ready the cabin for take-off.  She leaned back in her seat, sighed deeply and retrieved the broken heel from her bag.  There was never any such thing as a good broken heel, but she felt that this would be repairable.  Mac fished her emergency flats from the bottom of her bag and wiggled her toes in them, reveling in the momentary comfort before switching on her computer and logging into the ACN mail server.

 

_Sender: Will McAvoy (_ [ _wmcavoy@awm.com_ ](mailto:wmcavoy@awm.com) _)_

_To:  Mackenzie McHale (_ [ _mmchale@awm.com_ ](mailto:mmchale@awm.com) _)_

_Sent:  April 23, 2020 4:05pm_

_Subject:  hurry home_

_Dearest Mrs. McAvoy,_

_Hurry up, and get home to us.  We have theatre tickets tonight.  And Leona has decided that tonight is a great night for Charlie to spend the night with his Granny Lee; so, after the performance, I’ve got some plans for you._

_Headed into the rundown meeting… mostly to annoy Sloan.  She was so smug about filling in for tonight’s broadcast that I’ll enjoy ruffling her a little._

_Love you, always,_

_W_

Quickly, she tapped out a response, a smile playing on her lips.

 

_Sender:  Mackenzie McHale (_ [ _mmchale@awm.com_ ](mailto:mmchale@awm.com) _)_

_To: Will McAvoy (_ [ _wmcavoy@awm.com_ ](mailto:wmcavoy@awm.com) _)_

_Received:  April 23, 2020 4:28pm_

_Subject:  RE: hurry home_

_Dear sir,_

_Please note that I will be landing with a broken shoe (the lovely brown suede ones) and that, having sprinted through the airport in DC, my hair will need immediate attention.  For all the trouble that this event is causing, it’d better be well-worth it.  Further, it rained in the few minutes that I was outside, which has vastly improved my general outlook._

_Seriously, honey, kiss Charlie and wish him luck for me, and tell him that I’ll be in the audience, right next to you, cheering him on.  Do be sure and pack his toothbrush and his bear, or we’ll be picking him, full of sugar and exhausted around midnight… and I gather that would interrupt whatever you’ve got planned for the rest of our evening._

_Love you, too, always… see you soon,_

_MMM-M_

She powered off her computer, and brushed her hair out of her face.  A peaceful smile curved her lips as she shut her eyes to rest for the brief duration of the flight.  If Charlie was spending the night with Leona, Will’s plan would include staying up late.  She’d been up since early that morning when Charlie just couldn’t contain his excitement for his impending day any longer.  Mac had felt little boy fingers tapping on her nose and the warm breath of Charlie’s puppy, Grady, on her nose around 5:30am and had been unable to coax Charlie or Grady back into bed. 

Honestly, she probably wouldn’t have been able to get much more sleep anyway… the last several mornings had been punctuated by nausea that had twice driven her to her knees in front of the very expensive toilet that Will had insisted on during her first pregnancy.  She had her suspicions, but she hadn’t wanted to share them with Will until she was certain.  And now she was.  While waiting for her first flight of the day, she had spotted the pregnancy test, tucked between the condoms and the tampons and purchased it on a whim, wanting confirmation of her own thought but knowing that it was unlikely that she and Will would have been able to conceive again.  When a second line appeared in the small plastic window almost immediately, Mac fought back a small happy sob, much like she had done years ago, at Charlie Skinner’s funeral.

 “Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our final descent into New York’s JFK International Airport.  Please be sure that you are seated with your seatbelt fastened securely across your lap.”

The captain’s announcement roused Mac from her resting place, and she laid a hand across her lower abdomen with a private smile.

“Tonight, little bird, we will tell your Daddy about you,” she whispered, excitement growing as the stress of the day slipped away, and she looked forward into her evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this was not supposed to even be a chapter! Chapter 3 (currently, in progress) was supposed to be Chapter 2. But, this tumbled out of my head and onto the paper, and, well, here we are.

Chapter 2

“Bye-bye, darling,” Mackenzie called to Charlie, who was happily walking away with Leona.  “Have fun!”

Leona turned around, momentarily exasperated, but quickly bent down and whispered something in Charlie’s ear.  He grinned up at Leona, dropped her hand, and ran back across the atrium into Mac’s waiting arms.

Leaving a rather damp, little boy kiss on his mother’s cheek, he said, very seriously, “Gran-ma Lee and I are going to be fine, Mommy.  Don’t worry, okay?”

Mac nodded with a stifled giggle.  “I won’t worry, Charlie.  Go on now, and be a good boy!”

“We’ll call you in the morning, Mom.  Don’t worry about us.”  Leona took Charlie’s hand, and the two left, Charlie already chatting loudly to his Grandma Lee about all the things they would do tonight.

Mac watched, lump in her throat, as she always did when her little boy left her sightline.  Will’s strong arm slipped around her waist, and she felt his nose in her hair as his lips brushed her ear and then her neck.

“Buy ya a drink?” he offered.  “And then some dinner that isn’t interrupted by a small boy needing everything from you?”

Mac shook her head lightly.  “How about just home?”

Momentarily, Will’s eyes filled with concern.  “Everything okay, hon?” he asked, tightening his grip on her.

Mac gave him a bright smile and leaned into him.  “It’s fine.  I’ve just had a long day, and I’m ready to be home, in our own space…” She paused to look into his eyes, “and our own bed.”

His eyes darkened, and he smiled, pressing another kiss to her temple.  “Home it is then.”

 

They rode home in comfortable silence, Mac’s head listing comfortably against Will’s solid shoulder.  His strong arm was draped around her, keeping her tight in next to him and reassuring her with his solid weight.  As they neared their block, his arm tightened, almost imperceptibly around her.

“Mac—,“ he began at the same time that she began to speak.

“Will—,“ she stopped speaking, as did he.  They laughed together for a moment.  Then, Mac turned her face toward his.  “Oh Will, I just—I just love you.”

A small frown crinkled his brow.  “God Mac, I love _you_.  Want to talk about whatever is on your mind?”

“Shows what you know,” she said, adopting a flippant tone.  “There’s not a thought in this head of mine!”

“I know you better than you think I do, Mackenzie.  Something is on your mind.”  He paused to capture her lips in a kiss that swept right past affectionate and into the desirous and passionate realm.  His tongue swept across her bottom lip teasing her mouth into a pout; he capitalized on the opportunity and invaded her mouth with his tongue.  They waged a battle, his tongue against hers, a thrust and a parry, passion overtaking their senses.  His arm dropped from her shoulder to her back, and he slid his hand under her, shifting her mostly onto his lap.  Finding the spirit of the moment, she dropped a knee on each side of his thighs and allowed her skirt to ride up so that she could come down in his lap and make contact with what was threatening to become an impressive bulge in the front of his trousers.  His mouth moved to her neck, and a small moan, one full of need, escaped Mackenzie’s lips.  Her fingers tangled in his hair, ensuring that his mouth stayed connected to her, in one spot or another.

“Mac,” he mumbled against her neck.  Then with more force, “Mac.”

She lifted her head, allowing him a little more range of motion in his head.

“Mmmhhmmm,” she exhaled the word more than she spoke it.

“I didn’t arrange for your son to spend the night out so that I could take you in the back of the SUV.”  To Mac, he sounded like he was attempting to apologize for his ardor.  She snorted lightly.

“Oh really?”  Her voice was mischievous and breathy in his ear.  “I thought that was _exactly_ why you arranged for our son to spend the night with Leona.  Car sex and sleeping in tomorrow morning.”

His mouth recaptured hers, and he spoke against her lips, “I mean, I’ll never turn you down, but I was thinking more along the lines of our bed, taking our time, not being concerned about a boy or his puppy needing us.”

She pulled back and shot Will a quizzical look.  “What on earth did you do with Grady?”

He chuckled, clearly proud of his own foresight.  “I had Jenna drop him at Leona’s before the play.”

Mac shook her head and tapped Will on the nose, playfully.  “You’ve got to stop treating that girl like she’s your personal assistant.  She’s writing your blog and doing an excellent job helping Neal with ACN Digital.  Don’t compromise my staff, McAvoy.”

An expression of mock effrontery played across his features.  “Mac, she did ruin my life, in case you’ve forgotten.  She’s very happy to continue to do things to make it up to me!”

“That argument carried a lot more water before you married me and became a pretty proud father of our sweet little boy.  For heaven’s sake!  You’ve got a puppy.  How terrible could your life _actually_ be?” 

She finished her declaration with a slight twist of her hips, reminding Will that Mackenzie knew exactly what she was doing on his lap.  He sucked his breath in through his teeth and involuntarily brought his hips off the seat, connecting with Mac through layers of clothing. 

“Not bad at all, Mac.  Not a bad life at all.”  His voice was dark with desire.

The car came to halt, and their driver knocked on the window, breaking the spell that had entranced them during the ride.  He shifted her off his lap and opened the door, climbing out first and turning back to offer her a hand out of the vehicle.  As she grasped his hand and stepped out, her foot slipped between the curb and the street.  Mackenzie wavered and then toppled headlong into Will’s waiting arms.  As he scooped her up, his lips found hers in a brief but meaningful kiss.

“How do you always do that?” she asked, slightly breathless.

“Do what, Mrs. McAvoy?”  He set her on her feet and smiled at their driver, dismissing him for the evening.  His arm slid around her waist, and he tucked her in close beside him.

“Keep me from falling, Billy.  How do you always keep me from falling?”

“I’m always ready to catch you, Mac.  Always.” 

His words were tinged with emotion, and she knew that he meant more than preventing her from skinning her knees.  Another small sob caught in her throat—pregnancy hormones, she immediately blamed---and she turned her face up to Will’s waiting lips.

“Come on, you,” he said, steering her toward the doors.  “Time to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the kind words on Chapter 1. It's amazing what positive reinforcement does for a girl's self-esteem. I hope that Chapter 2 worked for everyone!
> 
> Comments and edits are welcome.
> 
> Chapter 3 to follow, sooner rather than later, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter got longer and longer. As it grew, it also got smuttier, to the point of full-on porn-like material. (So, if you’re offended by nudity, I’d stop about 1/3 of the way through.)  
> I hope you enjoy! And I'd love to hear thoughts.

Chapter 3

_Later the same evening_

He stood in front of the stove, half watching Mackenzie preparing a salad, half watching the onions he was caramelizing in the skillet.  She was in a completely different world, he noticed, completely silent and working by rote action.  Using a spatula, he moved the onions around to even their browning and added the two chicken breasts they had decided on for their dinner.  Once the initial steam from the addition to the skillet had cleared, Will covered it with a lid and turned toward Mac.

“So, are we going to talk about it, honey?”

Her head came up, and her eyes grew wide in what Will had decided, years ago, was a delightfully ‘Mackenzie’ expression, almost deer-in-headlights-esque.

“Talk about what, Billy?”  Even to her own ears, her voice sounded overly bright.  She tried again, “What do you mean, Will?”  _Good._ She silently congratulated herself on sounding much more composed.  She wasn’t sure why she was putting off telling him.  She was incredibly excited about the child that she was 99.9% sure she was carrying, but her heart was racing at the thought of saying it out loud to him.

“Mackenzie,” he said softly, crossing the kitchen and putting his hands on her shoulders.  “Look at me.”  She raised her eyes to meet his and felt her cheeks coloring at the love and desire that she saw in his eyes.  “I know when you leave our bed, honey, especially in the mornings.  And if you think that I haven’t noticed that you’re suddenly very sensitive when my mouth is on you, then you’re out of your mind.”  She blinked once, and then again, trying to understand what Will was saying to her.  “Mac,” he paused very suddenly and gripped her shoulders a little harder, “you _do_ know what I’m talking about, right?”

That broke the tension of the moment for Mac, and she giggled.  It started small and grew as she struggled to contain her mirth.  Before she knew it, both she and Will were doubled over in mirth, sliding to the floor as laughter completely overtook them.

“Billy,” she began, catching her breath and wiping the tears of laughter and joy from her eyes.  “I guess the secret’s out.  I’m pretty certain that we’re having a baby.”  Before the words had even exited her lips, she felt herself being scooped off the floor and whirled in a gleeful circle.  His mouth found hers, and she could feel the emotion behind his kiss.

“How long have you known?” she asked him when he finally set her on her feet again.

“ME?  How long have _you_ known?” he asked, wide-grin belying any emotion outside of joy.

“I started to hope a few weeks ago,” she said, moving to the stove to attend to the chicken, “and then, this morning, I stumbled across a pregnancy test at the airport.  So, I guess I’ve only known-known for twelve hours.”  She felt his arms come around her from behind, and he flipped the burner off.  She turned in his arms.  “We can do this again, right Billy?”

“Don’t you go getting cold feet on me, Mackenzie.  We’ve done a pretty bang-up job with the first one.  Number 2 should be a piece of cake!”  Will spoke with confidence, not so much in himself, but trusting Mac with his whole world.  She nodded into his chest, swallowing back the emotion that threatened to overcome her.  He set her back from him and brought her chin up with one thumb.  “You know, though,” he said, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, “we’ll have to get a bigger place, Mac.”

Mac stamped her foot in mild indignation, taking the same position she always did in this conversation.  “We do not need a bigger place!  We’ve got tons of room here.”

“Until the family descends on us for the first six months of the baby’s life.  Where are we going to put everyone?”  He kissed her nose, and then her lips, allowing his arms to wrap fully around her and pull her in tight against him.  “Let me buy you a house with enough bedrooms for our kids, the visiting family, and an office for you.”  He kissed her lips again, drawing a small, needy sound from Mac.  “Hmmm?” he said, artfully seducing her while working to convince her that it might be time to, finally, leave Manhattan.  “Did you say something?” he murmured against her lips.  She fully melted into him and parted her lips against his.  A deep sound escaped Will’s lips, and he lost himself in the kiss.  Mac felt him surrender to the moment and smiled to herself.

“Table the housing discussion for later?” she queried, words dark with rising passion.  Will nodded as he swept off her feet, eliciting a wide grin from Mackenzie.  Her fingers ran through the hair at his temples before settling on his shoulders, and she kissed his jawline, the part of his face most conveniently located to her lips in that moment.  Will carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed with exquisite care.  She knew that she was in for plenty of coddling in the coming months. 

His hands traced the curves and planes of her body, almost reverently.  She shut her eyes and reveled in sensations created by his roving fingers, purring contentedly as his mouth started to follow his fingers.  Minutes later, she writhing and whimpering under his touch, wanting more.  She shrugged off his mouth, but his fingers kept exploring her, toying with the buttons keeping her shirt closed and lazily popping them open, one by one.  As she sat up, her shirt fell back, off of her and onto the bed.  Mac realized that he was avoiding taking her bra off, allowing her to set the tone of their lovemaking, consideration for her coloring his every action.  Love for him swelled her in her chest, and she blinked back tears of happiness that threatened to spill over.

“I’m pretty impressed, Billy,” she said, focusing on unbuckling his belt and trousers.

“Well, gosh, ma’am, I’m happy to serve,” he drawled at her, looking slightly confused when Mac laughed loudly.

“That’s _not_ what I meant, Will!”  She finished divesting him of his belt and pants and came to her knees as she moved to start unbuttoning his shirt.  “I meant that you’ve known about the baby for almost twenty minutes, and you’ve not yet tried to put me in a hospital bed for the duration of my pregnancy or reminded me that you’re in charge of morale.”  She kissed him as the last button sprang free of its hole and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, effectively pinning his arms by his side.  He moved to free himself from the shirt.

“Hold still, Billy,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.  He stilled instantly; years of experience had taught him to follow directions like that from his Mackenzie.

Her fingers toyed for a brief moment with the waistband of his boxers before her own impatience overtook her, and she pushed the garment over his hips and burgeoning erection and let them fall to the floor.  Instinctively, she traced her tongue across her lips, preparing to take her husband into her mouth.

“Mac,” the name sounded like gravel coming from the back of his throat.  He shook free of the button down and made short work of the white under-tee-shirt that he had worn to work that day.  Mac’s eyes met his.

“Shhh Billy.  Just let me love you.”

Gently, she began to stoke him, reveling in the feel of him growing harder and thicker under her touch.  She felt him begin to strain against her touch, softly, but a clear indication that he wanted-needed- more of her.

Mac dropped her head and brushed her lips over the tip of his erection.  Will involuntarily jerked in reaction to her mouth; his guttural moan echoing in the room.  Her tongue ran a line from the top of his shaft down to his sac and back again.  She looked up at Will’s face, as her lips closed around him.  His eyes were hooded, but they made eye contact.  An unspoken message of devotion passed between them.  Mac’s tongue flicked over the head his seemingly ever-hardening length and over the sensitive underside, taking as much pleasure as he was from the sounds her mouth was evoking from him.  She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, relaxing her throat and jaw to accommodate him, and she began moving up and down on him, mimicking the actions she knew her hips would be making later in their evening.  The incredible suction created by her mouth was driving them both to the edge.  Mac was completely caught up in the sensations of feeling him straining against the back of her throat, and she felt herself purring with desire. 

Will’s hand had tangled in her hair at some point that she couldn’t quite pinpoint, heightening the electrifying tingles coursing through Mac’s body.  He brought her head down closer to his body, giving her as much of himself as she could take.  Their eyes met again, and wordlessly, she told him how much she was loving every minute of this.  She shook her head lightly, loosening his vice grip on her hair and began again to make love to him with her mouth.  He felt her throat tighten and watched her body quiver as she tumbled over the edge and let her climax take her.  He loved that the erotic experience of taking him like that could make her fall apart; she loved that it was a mutual experience, that Will never let it be only about him.  She regained control and continued, building up towards another orgasm.  Will’s breathing grew harsh, and Mac knew he was close.  A moment later, his hand tightened in her hair again, and he held her head still.  Then, slowly, he guided her mouth off of him.  Her eyes widened in question as she looked at him.

“I don’t want you to make me come like that,” he said, reversing their positions.  “Not tonight.”

Mac opened her mouth to respond and wasn’t able to get out a single word through her lips before he captured her mouth with his.  Will’s tongue invaded her mouth without any warning, and drove deep into it.  She felt his knee pushing between her thighs, making room for himself there.  His hand slipped between them, and he found the sensitized nub at the junction of her thighs.  She felt his finger graze over it, once and then again.  And then, he slid a finger deep inside her.  She was almost embarrassingly wet for him, and she squirmed in ecstasy at the sensation.

“My god, Mac,” he said, sliding a second finger inside her hot, wet channel.

“Mmhmm,” was all she could manage.  He was there again, stroking the gathering of nerve endings that promised exquisite pleasure.  She became more vocal as he drove her closer and closer to another climax.  “Will!”  The name was a talisman, anchoring her to earth while her body was ready to sail away on the exquisite tide of pleasure and pressure he was building in her.  As her legs began to move in a feverish search for release, his leg covered hers, holding her steady.  He had complete control now.  As he held her tight, his fingers continued to work their magic.  She bit her lip, hard, to keep herself from crying out again.  And then she was undone, falling over the edge again, crashing through wave after wave of glorious release.  He reveled in her orgasm, as always, loving the incredibly intimate ways that she trusted him.  His fingers never ceased their motion, not allowing her a moment to rest.

“Come again for me, Mac.”  His voice was no more than a whisper and gruff, filled with passion and emotion.

“Too… much…” she gasped, struggling to keep her head above the powerful currents of passion that threatened to drag her under again.

“Trust me,” he whispered, stroking her continuously.  She closed her eyes and nodded, letting herself get swept away on the waves of another powerful climax.  His mouth descended on hers as she opened her mouth to cry out for him.  His tongue connected with hers, frissons of passion crackling between them.

“Please, Will,” she begged, beginning to descend from the dizzying heights she had been driven to.  “Be inside me, honey.”

“Your wish is my command, Mackenzie Morgan McHale McAvoy.”  His voice was full of desire, and he covered her body with his.  His mouth kissed her lips, teasing them into a pout, before moving to her neck.  “You know,” he said, easing her legs further apart to make room for himself, “we said that name wasn’t going to work.”  She felt him, hard and thick, probing at her entrance, teasing her a little, and she whimpered.  “But, Mac, I think it’s worked just fine for us.  It’s even starting,” he paused to drive into her with one swift stroke, “to grow on me.”  The sentence was punctuated by groans that came from him and from her.

Her arms wrapped under his arms, and her fingers came to rest at the blades of his shoulders.  Any thought of responding to his statement driven from her mind by the delicious feeling of being completely filled up by Will.  He withdrew from her, almost completely, eliciting a whimper of displeasure and need from Mac.  He soothed her with a kiss, that started small and grew into something as elicit and desirous as his continued driving thrusts.

Will’s mouth moved to her neck, alternating between burying his face there and kissing her in such a way that she knew the next several days would call for ‘high-collar’ wardrobe.  Mac could tell from the insistence of his body that he was teetering on the edge of his own release.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and took him even deeper.

“I love you, Will,” she half moaned, half whispered to him.

Whether it was her words or whether he had reached a critical mass in self-control, following Mac’s declaration, Will’s body grew impossibly tense, and he emptied himself deep inside her, whispering returned declarations of love as he sank down on top of his wife.  After a brief moment, Will rolled off of Mackenzie as though he had been shot in the backside with a pellet gun.

“Will?  What on earth?” Mac cried, intensely feeling the loss of his body on her, in her.  “Are you alright?”

“I didn’t want to crush the baby,” he said, almost sheepishly.  He frowned a little when Mac chuckled at him, and he pulled her halfway on top of him, allowing her to sprawl out on him in the way that she normally fell asleep.

“Darling, I hate to break it to you, but the baby is just as safe now as she was when you were on top of me last night…” She paused briefly, “and in the middle of the night, sir.”  She picked her head up enough to lay a light kiss on his chest before letting her head rest against him again.  “Which, by the way, was very unexpected.  Wonderful, but unexpected.”

“What can I say, Mac?  When the mood strikes and there isn’t a little boy needing us…” he trailed off, allowing the lingering aftereffects of their passion to wash over him.

The both settled into silence, sated and happy.  Her breathing evened out, and Will was almost certain that Mackenzie had allowed slumber to claim her when she spoke, voice heavy with spent passion and exhaustion.

“Billy?”  His arm tightened around her, anchoring her to the spot she had claimed, sprawled across his chest. 

“Yes, dear?”  He sounded smug and equally as tired.  “What else can I do for you?”

Mac smiled and, in a spirit of utter fatigue, chose not to sass him for his evident pride at the mutually satisfying lovemaking.

“I can’t imagine my life without you.  There’s no one I’d rather be having a baby with…” she paused long enough that Will wondered if she had drifted off.  “Or spending my life with,” the sleepy words carried the weight of honest emotion and truth.  Will’s arms came around her, pulling her as close as he could get her.  She snuggled into the embrace and sighed as sleep finally claimed her.

“I’d be lost without you, Mackenzie,” he whispered softly into her hair.  “I’ll never stop loving everything about you.”

He shut his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of his wife, rejoicing in the momentary peace of their home, and mentally preparing for his future as a father of two, a dream that he had never allowed himself, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written five or six different ways for Mac to tell Will about Baby McAvoy #2… and somewhere in the editing process, Will ends up telling Mac. I couldn’t stop it, but I’m not opposed to it. 
> 
> Will would hate the exclamation point at the end of “Number two should be a piece of cake!” I’m no print journalist, but I do have a proclivity towards being overly generous with the exclamation points. However, I’m telling y’all that there is not a chance in hell that that man would have ended that sentence with a period, not when he was both excited and reassuring Mac of their ability to handle their new situation. I’m banking on forgiveness for the exclamation point because he got to divulge the news, rather than Mac.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who said such nice things about Chapter 3! What a supportive community this is!
> 
> Here's Chapter 4, and even though I don't typically title my chapters, internally I've been calling this "In which Will recenters himself".
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Mackenzie had no sooner returned the phone to its cradle on her desk when it rang again. She glanced at the clock- 10am. She had only been in the office for an hour, but she had already put out fires that Pruitt had set, responded to concerns from someone in marketing whose name she could never quite remember, and spoken with the FCC about an impending meeting. Plucking her glasses from the bridge of her nose, Mac answered the phone.

“Yes, Millie?” She couldn’t help the mild tone of annoyance that tinged her voice, and she knew that it wasn’t Millie’s fault.

“Mackenzie, I’m so sorry to ring you again, but I saw your line go clear, and…”

“It’s not a problem, Millie. What’s happening now?” She pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers and shut her eyes. It was just going to be one of those days that was full speed from morning until night.

“I’ve got Dr. Catherine Evers on the line, returning for you.”

“Oh!” Unconsciously, dropped her hand to her lower abdomen. “Please put her through, Millie. Thank you.”

As was her custom, Millie immediately patched the call into Mackenzie’s office. Unnecessary conversation was rarely Millie’s habit.

“This is Mackenzie,” she said, feeling her heart rate speed significantly.

“Mac,” Catherine’s familiar and comforting voice came through the line, “how are you feeling today? Still dizzy?”

Mac felt some of the excitement go out of her. She hoped that Catherine was calling with news and not just to check on her. “I’m much better today, thanks. I think you were probably right; I hadn’t eaten yesterday morning or had anything really to drink.” She paused, waiting for Catherine’s response.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. Listen Mac, the results of your blood test were on my desk this morning when I came in.” Catherine heard Mac’s quick intake of breath and continued, “Congratulations! I’m thrilled to confirm yours and Will’s suspicions. You’re pregnant.”

Mac let out the breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding. “Thank you, Catherine! Thank you so much for calling.”

“Mac, I’d like to get you in for an ultrasound soon, though. Could you make time tomorrow? I can play with my schedule to accommodate you and Will, if that would be helpful.”

“Is everything okay?” Mac put the question to Catherine while racking her own memory for when their first ultrasound with Charlie had been.

“Yes. Definitely. Your hCG levels are somewhat higher than we would expect, given your estimated conception date. I just want to be sure that you aren’t actually further along than we think.”

“Alright, Catherine. Yes, tomorrow will work. I’ll have Millie call back to confirm a time after I’ve spoken with Will. Thank you again for calling.”

She disconnected the call and immediately rang Will’s office line. Voicemail. Rather than dig her cell phone out of her bag across the room, she opened an email window and sent him a message there.

 

  _Sender: Mackenzie McHale (_ [ _mmchale@awm.com_ ](mailto:mmchale@awm.com) _)_

_To: Will McAvoy (_ [ _wmcavoy@awm.com_ ](mailto:wmcavoy@awm.com) _)_

_Received: April 28, 2020 10:08am_

_Subject: Phone call from Catherine_

_Darling,_

_Catherine just called. My blood test came back… Will, we’re going to have another baby!_

_She wants us in for an ultrasound tomorrow. Could you go in the morning, around 10am?_

_Call, write, or come to my office—I guess that we’ll both now remember that pregnancy makes me need you._

_Love you, always,_

_Your MMM-M_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will felt his phone buzz in his pocket for the third time since arriving in Dr. Habib’s office ten minutes ago. After Charlie had arrived, Will’s sessions had moved to Tuesdays, a new day to reflect the new life that he was living- happy and content with Mackenzie and their son.

Overall, Will was feeling good about his mental state. The past years had taught Will things about himself that Mackenzie seemed to have had confidence in from the beginning: Will could discipline Charlie without losing his temper, without ever coming close; he and Mackenzie could have an argument, even a heated argument, without him ever raising a hand to her or saying anything hurtful or hateful. Mostly, his time with Habib was focused on checking-in, seeking advice and reassurance that he was handling situations in his everyday life appropriately. Sometimes, Will went every week, sometimes once per month.

Today’s session was outside of the ‘new normal’, as Dr. Habib liked to call it. Will was pacing back and forth from one end of the office to the other and back again, alternately dragging his fingers through his hair and jamming his hands into his pockets. Jack could hear Will’s phone vibrating like mad in his pocket, more than once. Yet, Will never reached for it.

“Will, tell me why you’re so aggravated. Put it into words.”

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, finally dragging his phone from his pocket and tossing it into the chair that he usually occupied. “Jack, I’m not aggravated.”

Habib tried to keep an expressionless mask on his face. Will had addressed him as Jack only twice, once when Will called to tell him that Charlie had been safely delivered and once when Mackenzie had been taken ill very suddenly, leaving Will to choose between being by Mac’s hospital bed or being with Charlie at home. It was only in a time of extreme emotion that Will allowed himself to address Habib in such a personal way.

“I’m… terrified.” Jack could see what the words cost Will. His shoulders sagged, and he finally sank onto a couch at the far side of the office, head dropping to his hands and shoulders visibly shaking.

"Of what?” Habib prodded gently.

Will brought his head up and roughly wiped the unbidden tears from his eyes. Raw emotion rolled off him in waves. He could feel it, and he knew that Habib could tell that Will was battling for control.

“Of being so fucking happy,” Will said toward the bookcase, avoiding looking in Habib’s general direction. His head whipped around to glare at Jack when he laughed out loud. “What, pray tell, if so funny?”

“Will, you’ve been coming to this office for more than a decade. You and I have known each other for almost as long.” He rose and came around to stand behind Will. “Can you just take a moment to enjoy the life that you and Mackenzie have, against all odds, created for yourselves?” He clapped his hand on Will’s shoulder.

“It feels like too much, Jack. Like the other shoe is just waiting to fall out of the sky and kick me in the ass.” Will stopped, more fully examining his emotions. “What if something happens to her? We’re older now, almost seven years older than last time. I didn’t even realize this was an option. What if something happens to her?” He repeated the question that seemed, suddenly, to be at the heart of his emotional turmoil today.

“Your concerns are valid, Will. But, do you even have the blood test back?”

Will stood and shot him a scathing look. “Wasn’t that the first thing that I said? We should hear today or tomorrow. Can we just follow this through?”

“Fine. Besides the fact that you’re inviting trouble where currently none exists, isn’t Catherine the best in the city?” Habib knew that the question was rhetorical. Of course, Catherine was the best in the city, truly, one of the best in the world. “Do you have any reason to believe that Mac is in any danger? Has anything happened or changed since Charlie was born that would lend you to this fear?” He waiting until Will shook his head before continuing. “Were you even trying for a baby?”

Will smiled roguishly, a measure of his normal confidence returning. “We weren’t _not_ trying. I don’t think that either of us ever thought that we could have another kid.” Will started to pace again, this time with purpose, a reflective air settling about him. “Do you remember when Charlie was two? He was just potty-trained. Mac and I were on top of the world, so proud of how well we were doing with him. We started trying for another baby.” He looked to Habib for a sign of recognition.

Habib nodded, “You tried for almost two years, right?”

“Yeah, and I wasn’t sure Mac would survive the rollercoaster. I felt like she felt like a failure every month that it didn’t happen, and I didn’t know what to do with that, how to help her. So, we pulled the plug on ‘trying’. It’s not like we ever went back to preventing, we just knew that another baby was off the table.”

“Well, it would appear that a baby is back ‘on the table’. Given that Mackenzie is healthy,” Habib paused and added with a smile, “and much younger than you,” (Will gave him another sideways look) “let’s assume that this pregnancy is not endangering your wife.” Will shrugged in assent. “So then, do you want this baby, Will?”

“God. Yes! Of course, I do.” Will was certain, even to Habib’s well-trained ear.

“Well, take a deep breath, and enjoy this moment.” Habib looked at his watch. “And for heaven’s sake, answer your damn phone. That’s all for today.”

Will looked at his watch at that point. “You’re shaking me down, Habib. It’s only 10:35.”

Jack stood and stared hard at Will. “Do you have more to say?”

Will stared back for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. “Nah. But I’ll see you next week.” He retrieved his phone from the chair and depressed the button to bring his notification screen up as he exited the office.

 

_10:32am~ Text Message: S. Sabbith- What the eff, bro? Call me!_

_10:28am~ Text Message: S. Sabbith- Are you ignoring me?_

_10:21am~ Email: J. Harper- Subject: Morning Rundown_

_10:20am~ Text Message: S. Sabbith- Mac is crying, but she isn’t sad? Blaming you._

_10:15am~ Email: L. Lansing- Subject: Charlie’s College Fund_

_10:10am~ Text Message: MMM-M- Check your email._

_10:08am~ Email: M. McHale- Subject: Phone call from Catherine_

 

Will’s eyes skimmed the list of people vying for his attention, slamming to a halt at Mac’s text message. With the deft speed of a man possessed, he accessed his mailbox and took in her message. A sloppy smile spread across his face as he quickly tapped out a reply.

 

_Sender: Will McAvoy (_ [ _wmcavoy@awm.com_ ](mailto:wmcavoy@awm.com) _)_

_To: Mackenzie McHale (_ [ _mmchale@awm.com_ ](mailto:mmchale@awm.com) _)_

_Sent: April 28, 2020 10:38am_

_Subject: RE: Phone call from Catherine_

_I will be wherever you are. Tomorrow and always. I trust that you will remember that while pregnancy makes you need me, I can’t get enough of being needed by you._

_Meet me at Bryant Park Grill at 11:15am. Today, work takes a backseat._

_Love you, too, always,_

_W_

 

Climbing into the back of the vehicle, Will directed the driver toward Bryant Park and a stop off at a corner florist who got more business from Will each year than most other customers combined. Once, his driver had mentioned the regular flower purchases that Will made. His response had been simple: if something so small could make Mac smile so easily, then he would pour his fortune into flowers from now until eternity. The driver had never commented again.

Will fired off a quick text to Habib: _Blood test results: baby #2 is on the way. See you Tuesday._ Next, he dialed Sloan.

“What the hell, Will?”

“Dispensing with the pleasantries today, sis?” he quipped at her.

“Is everything---“ Will cut her off before she could continue.

“Everything is fine, but I do need a favor.”

“Sure. First, tell me what’s going on.” She sounded intense, but Will knew better.

“I’ll tell you later. For now, can you just cover the 11am rundown meeting for me? I know that Jim is pushing more of that drivel…”

“Yes, I’ll cover the meeting. You think I don’t know where to push back, after all these years?” Will sighed but chose not to engage her.

“Thanks. Mac and I will be back before the 4pm rundown.” He ended the call before Sloan could respond further.

Will leaned his head back against the seat and sighed, contentedly. When his phone vibrated next to him, he reached for it.

 

_11:00am~ Text Message: MMM-M- See you there_

 

Secure in the knowledge that Mac would be able to break away from work, Will dialed the Executive Chef at the grill to make sure they would be able to open fifteen minutes early and asked him to put a bottle of sparking grape juice on ice. Today, they would celebrate. He could worry tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading! Thoughts, comments, and edits are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter that happened (sort-of) by accident-- Chapter 6 should be along in the next few days.

Chapter 5

Will came galloping into the master bedroom; on his back, Charlie squealed with delight.  As they neared the bed, Will pulled Charlie over his shoulder and tumbled him onto the bed.  He and Charlie were both laughing as Mackenzie came out of the closet holding several shirts and looking frustrated.

“What’s the matter, hon?”  Will asked, turning from the bed and sweeping Mac into his arms for a brief kiss.

“Whatsa matter, Mommy?” Charlie parroted, crawling off the bed and throwing his little boy arms around Mac’s waist.  Before Mac could respond, Charlie laughed and said, “We made a Mommy sandwich, didn’t we, Dad?”

Will’s arms tightened around Mac, and he looked down behind her.  “We sure did, pal.  Why don’t you go make sure Grady ate all his breakfast, okay?”

Charlie nodded vigorously and bounded out of the room, loudly calling his puppy and very probably disturbing the poor dog’s breakfast.

Will set Mac back from him and smiled.  “And what’s bothering you this morning?  Not amused by being a sandwich filling today?”

“Nothing’s wrong, per se.  I’m just…” she bit her lip and looked up into Will’s loving eyes, “just nervous.”

“About the ultrasound?”  Mac nodded.  “Mac, there’s no reason to be nervous.  Everything is going to be fine.”

“What if it’s not, Will?  We’re older.  There’s so many…”  Will quieted her by bringing his lips to hers.

“Mac, we’re in this together.  Yes, we’re older, but you’ve already had a healthy pregnancy.  That counts for a lot.  We can do this.”

“Counts for a lot?  How do you know that?”  Mac’s head listed to the side and stepped back to stare at Will.

“I’ve been doing research.  Part of my job, as Director of Morale, is to be informed on all pertinent issues, you know.”  His chest puffed out slightly, and his lips curled into a silly smile as Mac threw up her hands in mock dismay.

“Director of Morale,” she chirped.  “Of course!  How silly of me!  I’d forgotten.”  Will dropped a kiss onto the bridge of her nose.  “I really want this baby, Billy.”  Her tone was part desperation, part plea.

“Mackenzie,” Will’s tone was gravely serious, “I want this baby, too.  We’re going to do everything we can to keep you both healthy and safe.  Honey, this baby was meant to be.  How else can you explain it?  Have a little faith.”

Mac smiled and nodded up at Will, feeling a measure of relief at knowing that she had shared her concerns with Will.  He had, as usual, assuaged some of her worries and made her feel completely understood.

A small crash and an ‘uh-oh’ sounded from the general direction of the kitchen.  Both Mac and Will turned their heads toward the sound and stepped toward the door.  Will put a hand out to stop Mackenzie.  She looked at him with a quizzical expression.

“Finish getting dressed, Mac.”  He spoke again over his shoulder as he was halfway to the kitchen, “You’re wearing two different shoes.”

Mac sighed and stepped back into the closet.  Already her shirts were getting tight across her bustline, and as much as she loved shopping, finding time to go was almost impossible.  Her heart beat a little faster, and she shook her head, smiling to herself.

_If new clothes are the price I’ve got to pay for you, little bird, then we’ll find time to pop out for some light shopping.  Whatever you need, okay?  You do your thing in there, and let me worry about everything out here._

Mackenzie directed her internal monologue to the baby, carrying on a conversation that she had been having since she airport pregnancy test came back positive.

Her phone buzzed, and she kicked off her right shoe in favor of one matching the shoe on her left foot.  She retrieved her phone from the top of the bureau and checked the notification.

“Pruitt.”  The word felt more like a curse word than a name.  She read the email quickly and fired off a salient response in a tone of overt sassiness that she had no doubt would elicit some sort of wrath from Pruitt at some point in the day.  She shrugged.  Let him come at her today.  She was ready for him.

_Pruitt is not someone for you to worry about.  Mummy with handle him and all of his nonsense.  And don’t tell anyone yet, but I’ve heard a rumor that Pruitt may be looking to divest his shares of ACN.  Just a rumor, mind you… but we’ll keep our fingers crossed, alright?_

She tucked the phone into her bag and gathered the papers she had been reading last night from the nightstand, heading toward the chatter that was coming from the kitchen.

 

Half an hour later, the family trooped out the door.  Mommy and Daddy were both seeing Charlie to school today, a happy occasion for him.  As they headed down the sidewalk, Charlie grasped one of Mac’s hands and then one of Will’s, picking up his feet and swinging between them.  He chatted animatedly with them, basking in their attention.

“Daddy, can Grady come to school with me next week for show and tell?”

“Maybe, son.  We’ll see what your teacher has to say about it.”

“She’ll like Grady, Dad.  Everyone likes Grady.”

“I’m sure you’re right.  We’ll talk to her about it, okay?”

“Mommy, can I have a baby brother?”

Mac and Will stopped cold.  They made eye contact over Charlie’s head and shook their heads.  No, neither had told Charlie about the impending addition to their family.

“Well, Charlie, maybe,” began Mackenzie, “if you’re a very good boy, we could discuss a baby.”  She took a knee in front of him and spoke again, carefully.  “But what if, _if_ we got a baby, our baby was a girl?  Would that be alright, darling?”

Charlie’s brow crinkled with mild consternation.  “S’not as much fun as a brother.”  He seemed to weigh the option of a sister or no baby at all.  “But, I guess a baby sister would be okay.”  He kissed Mac on the nose, shrugged, and stepped around Mackenzie, grabbing Will’s hand and tugging him toward the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Thoughts, comments, and edits always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I think it accomplishes its goal. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

Mac ran a hand gently over her abdomen and tried to take a deep breath for the third time since situating herself on the exam table minutes ago.

“Billy?” She reached a hand out, groping for his. “Talk to me… about anything. I feel like I’m drowning in my own thoughts right now.”

Will took her hand and squeezed it gently. “Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind? Let’s talk through it.”

Mackenzie felt some of Will’s calm radiate through her. “I’m nervous and excited. All I want is for our baby to be healthy. I’m worried about Charlie’s reaction to having to share our attention. But,” she paused and laughed lightly, “I guess it will be okay as long as we bring home a sister or a brother.”

“That was very clever, by the way, steering him away from ‘brother’ and onto ‘baby’.”

“I didn’t want to make him a promise that we couldn’t keep.” She inhaled deeply and forced more of the anxiety from her mind. “Pruitt’s going to lose his mind over this. And going to battle with him is harder from home.” She switched gears as her mind tumbled over itself, thinking a million thoughts simultaneously. “We’ve got so much to _do_ , Will! I haven’t got any clothes left from last time. And we gave most of Charlie’s baby things to Jim and Maggie. We’re virtually starting over.”

“Well, it’s good that we both make a good living, then. Isn’t it?” Will smiled at his perceived cleverness and felt Mac’s hand relax a little in his.

Their heads turned in unison toward the door as they heard a knock, and then Catherine entered.

“Hi, kids,” Catherine said. “How are we doing today?”

“A little nervous, honestly.” Mac looked sheepishly at Catherine.

“Well, we’ll take care of that nervousness right now. Once you see that little heartbeat and we confirm that everything looks good, you’ll feel better. If it’s okay with you two, I’ll conduct the ultrasound and interpret it as we go.” She flipped the switch on the machine and it whirred to life. Catherine’s next words were directed at Will. “Mac said you were trying to keep this quiet, for now. One less tech is one less person to share your good news before you’re ready.”

Will nodded gratefully but didn’t speak. Mackenzie knew that Catherine was chatting her way through the preliminaries in an effort to help stem the anxious undercurrents swirling in the room, and she appreciated the effort.

“We’re going to try an abdominal ultrasound first. And if we can’t get any clear reading, then we’ll move to the transvaginal, okay?”

Will’s phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket to silence it and paused when he read the caller ID.

“Mac, it’s your dad.”

“Shit!” She sat up and gave Will a helpless look. “I put him off last week and missed a call from him yesterday. He’s probably worried.” Will nodded and rose from his chair.

“Ambassador, hello!” Mac lost the rest of the greeting as Will stepped out of the room.

“Might as well get started,” Mac said to Catherine. “He won’t be long, and this may take a bit if I remember correctly.”

“Charlie was a stubborn kiddo, that’s for sure. Very camera shy.”

Mac laughed heartily. “Not any longer, I assure you. My son is quite the ham, especially in front of a camera.” She launched into a recent story about Charlie as Catherine started to explore Mac’s lower abdomen with the wand. She stopped very suddenly and fiddled with a few dials. Mac’s words died on her lips, and she directed all of her attention to what Catherine was doing. She heard the door open and Will reenter the room at the same time that Catherine spoke.

“Will? Come sit beside Mackenzie, please.”

Fear gripped Mac’s heart, and she started pouring out a silent prayer for her unborn baby, begging and bargaining for everything to be alright. Will sat in the chair that he had earlier vacated and gripped Mac’s hand.

“Well kids, I’ve got some news.” Mac’s hand squeezed Will’s fingers so tightly that they immediately began to tingle. “I’ve got two fetuses here.” Catherine gestured toward the screen and flipped a switch. The sound coming out sounded like a fuzzy heartbeat doing double-time. “I’ve got two heartbeats.”

Mac gave a sharp laugh and exclaimed, “What? What did you say?”

Will heard a distant roaring in his ears and struggled to remain upright. Mac’s firm grasp on his hand brought him back to the moment.

“T-twins?” Will stuttered the word but felt building excitement behind it.

“It certainly seems to be twins,” Catherine said warmly. “I don’t see any others in there.”

Everything around them seemed to recede; they were the only two people in the world. Mac felt Will’s lips on hers, felt his tears mingling with hers. She was suddenly grinning, wide, her teeth bumping Will’s lips. He kissed her nose, her forehead, any place that he could plant his lips and was laughing as he gathered his wife into his arms, pouring every ounce of the joyous emotion suddenly swamping him into the embrace.

“Twins!” Mac said through her tears. “Billy… two of them.”

“We really will need that bigger place, Mac.”

All Mac could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> Confession: Writing this fic has become my new favorite stress-reliever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this took a long time to post. So, I apologize for that!
> 
> Warning for more nudity!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 7

Mackenzie gently brushed Charlie’s hair from his eyes and across his forehead.  He murmured something unintelligible and squeezed Mac’s free hand before allowing sleep to completely overtake him.

“Shhh, darling.  We can talk about it tomorrow.”  She gingerly withdrew her hand from his small fingers and rose from where she had been sitting on the side of the bed.  Bending over her son, she laid a gentle kiss on his cheek and whispered, “Sweet dreams, my love.”

As she started to pull Charlie’s bedroom door closed, Mackenzie turned back, savoring the quiet moment and committing the image of her son to memory.  She couldn’t believe how quickly he was growing up, and she felt so cliché for thinking it.  Shaking her head, Mackenzie pulled the door quietly closed.  She switched off the light in Charlie’s hallway and made her way back toward the living room.  In the dark, her bare toes connected with something furry, and it yelped.  Mac jumped back, grabbing at the wall to maintain her balance.

“Grady!”  Mac scooped up the confused puppy, who had clearly been asleep in the hallway outside of Charlie’s room.  She had her suspicions that the fast-growing pup had been finding his way into Charlie’s bed at some point in the night, probably when Charlie invariably got up for his middle of the night restroom trip and sip of water.  “You sleep here, okay?”  She set the puppy on his overstuffed dog bed and stroked his soft ear for a moment as he turned and settled into his bed. 

 

The lights in the living room were already turned down, and she could hear Will humming along to a song on a crooner station as he finished with their dinner dishes.  Mac felt a sense of peace that she hadn’t felt since the first moment she suspected that she might be pregnant, weeks ago.  She sank easily to the floor near Charlie’s puppy, tucking her feet under her.  Two babies.  Two babies who seemed healthy by all accounts, according to Catherine today.  She and Will were in this together, an unshakable unit.  His response to the news of twins had reaffirmed everything Mackenzie had ever needed to know from her husband.

Will shut the dishwasher with a click and listened for the water to start seconds later.  He stepped out of the kitchen and found Mackenzie settled on the floor in the living area, absently petting the sleeping puppy.  He watched her, and for a moment, she was unaware of his presence.  When she did look up, Will had made his was across the room to her, and she met Will’s gaze with a soft smile.

“Penny for your thoughts?”  He reached down to help her off the floor.

“We still don’t need a bigger place,” she said, with half a smile and half a petulant pout.  She allowed him to lift her up and steady her on her feet.

“I am definitely not having this conversation tonight.”  His eyes shone with amusement.

“Fine,” she said, with a matter-of-fact smile.  She pressed a kiss to his chin, which was as high as she could reach in bare feet without him bending toward her.  “What would you like to discuss, if not my blatantly un-size-ist attitude toward our living quarters?”

“Pretty sure that isn’t a word, Cambridge.”

“Shut it,” she said, turning to face him fully.  She draped her arms over his shoulders and angled her face up to his.  “Kiss me.”

Will’s lips brushed across Mackenzie’s, lightly.  One arm circled her waist, and his hand came to rest just above the curve of her hip.  His other hand caught her right hand and clung to it, resting both against his chest.  He began to move with her, in time with the music, dusting her lips with another feather-light kiss.  Mac leaned against his chest and allowed her body to melt into his touch.  He danced them around the living room, keeping her pulled in close to him and humming quietly with the music.  They moved together with the grace and ease that comes only with time and true intimacy.  His hand shifted slightly, resting low on her hip and bringing her whole body into contact with his and continued move with her.

The track changed, became even slower, and Will stilled their steps in favor of a gentle sway.  Mac turned her face up toward him again, lips parted slightly.  His hand dropped hers and tangled in her hair as his lips came down upon hers.  The feeling of her lip being caught and gently tugged in Will’s teeth sent shivers down Mackenzie’s spine, and a low moan escaped her throat.  She reached one hand up, grasped the back of his neck, and anchored his lips to hers.  Her tongue traced a lazy line across his bottom lip, drawing a needy groan from Will. 

“We’re like teenagers lately,” Mac murmured, voice deep with building passion.

“Can’t help wanting you, Mackenzie,” Will’s words were muffled against her skin.  His mouth found her neck, and she tilted her head back to allow him unfettered access.  His hands began to roam, finding her shoulders, her back, and settling low on her hips, lifting her onto her toes.  His mouth trailed to her collarbone, and she felt tingles spread from his lips through her whole body.  The gruff moan that she allowed revealed her unrestrained desire.  His hands were all over her body, touching every inch, remembering what he already committed to memory. 

“Bed, Billy,” she whispered, struggling to find her voice when his mouth dropped infinitesimally lower, teasing her with his hot breath.  His head came up briefly, and he momentarily flashed a cocky smile.  It was important to him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, tonight and always.

Will flipped the lights off as they passed from the living area into their bedroom.  Moonlight streamed into their dark bedroom through the windows, mingled with the surrounding ambient city light, and cast shadows across the bed.  Mackenzie turned in his arms, sweeping her hair off her neck.  Will immediately brought his mouth to her exposed skin and unzipped Mac’s dress, pushing the material forward so that when her arms dropped the garment fell to the floor.  She turned back to face him, tugging his well-worn and soft pullover sweater up and over his head.

“You’ve got to stop wearing that damn sweater out of the house, Will.  It’s pitiful.”

“I like it.  Also, I don’t wear it on the air.”  He paused and backed Mac up so that the back of her knees bumped the bed.  “And Mac?”  He trailed his fingers across her collarbone and over her lace covered nipple, watching with rapt fascination as her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip, silently nodding in response to him speaking her name.  “Can you please focus?”  Her only answer was a deep exhale as her nipple grew taut under his caress.  He eased her back until she was laying back on the edge of the bed and skillfully dragged the black lace underwear off of her.

The scent of her hit him with the force of a freight train.  He could feel the dampness between her thighs, and the combination made him almost mad with wanting her.  He knelt in front of her, gently spreading her knees and dropping light kisses up her thighs.  Mac levered herself up, using her elbows and stared at Will as he traced gentle circles through her wetness, trembling when he lowered his mouth to her.  Mere moments later, with one of Will’s fingers cocked ever so slightly inside of her and his tongue barely grazing her, Mackenzie toppled headlong into an unexpected climax.

“I’m only taking three-quarters of the credit for that, Mackenzie,” Will purred, tenderly working her through the aftershocks.

“Take 85%, Billy.”  She spoke between hard breaths, still regaining composure.  “Pregnancy hormones don’t get more than 15% of the credit.”

“Hey!”  He slipped his finger out of her and kissed her hipbone.  “You didn’t even use your fingers for that math.  You’re getting better.”

“I’m sure there is a lovely double entendre there somewhere about ‘fingers’ and ‘better’, but weren’t you the one encouraging focus?”

His mouth suddenly ached for hers, and he desperately sought the feel of her soft lips against his.  Will made his way up her body, found a place beside her on the bed.  Mac turned her mouth upward, towards him, offering herself, body and spirit, to him.  He paused only for a moment to take her in before claiming her lips for his own.  Mac’s lips melted into his.  She savored the feel of the almost gentle passion, lingering in the moment before allowing herself to be swept again into the tidal currents of their desire for each other. 

Mackenzie wanted Will inside her, to possess her.  She maneuvered herself so that she was straddling him and was unimpressed to find him still in his jeans.  With an arched eyebrow and an impressive pout, she unbuttoned the denim and raised herself up to allow him to slide the jeans and boxers off.

“Don’t look at me like that, Mackenzie.  They’re off now.”

She eased herself onto his hard length, taking him fully.  A ragged breath escaped her, and she held very still, battling back another climax, determined to enjoy him more.  Will’s strong hands reached to grasp her hips, and he began to rock them together, more a merging than a thrust.  He maintained the same slow pace until the pleasure became almost unbearable.  The noises that emanated from Mac were all but sobbing from the immense sensation and the frustration of slow-burning passion, but she continued to let him set the pace.  When he pulled her down harder, thrusting just enough deeper that he could hear her breath catch, he bit his lip for a moment to maintain control.

Mackenzie’s climax was like a Shostakovich crescendo, building incredibly and growing over minutes, and when it finally hit, it was powerful, almost shattering.  No sound escaped her lips- so intense that Will is immediately coming with her, groaning in a primal way and crushing her mouth to his.  Eventually, her muscles began to relax and to release their hold on Will.  He rolled her onto her back, not yet breaking their connection and covering her completely, wrapping his arms around her to hold her as close as possible.

Minutes passed before either of them could trust their voice.

“I mean, just, wow.”  Mac was the first to speak.  After this many years, Mac and Will had accepted that they had good sex, and it was rare for either of them to comment on it.  She kissed the side of his face, the only place she can reach without moving and decided that she may never move again.

“Fuck, Mac.  That was…” he paused, seemingly at a loss for words.

“I know.”

He withdrew from her, slowly and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him and settling her into her nightly spot on his chest.

“You definitely get 100% of the credit for that.”  She smiled, feeling clever and surrendering her consciousness to the delicious exhaustion seeping across her senses.

 

Hours later, Will woke, stiff from not moving at all.  He gingerly climbed from the bed, slid boxers on and finessed the still-sleeping Mackenzie into an old t-shirt of his.  She snuffled lightly, protesting in her sleep.  Charlie was an early riser, and Will didn’t want his son to find them completely undressed when he came looking for his parents.  It had happened before, but Mac had been working hard on helping their slightly immodest son develop a sense of propriety.  She would be grateful in the morning, he told himself as he returned to bed.  For just a moment, he savored the blessing that had become his life and slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this is longer than the previous chapters have been, and I appreciate you hanging in until the end of the chapter! 
> 
> Thoughts, comments, edits, or suggestions are encouraged and appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, I give you Leona Lansing... God help me, Jane Fonda brought so much to the role that she practically writes herself for me. Hoping you all enjoy----let me know, okay?

Chapter 8

Leona strolled past Millie’s desk and headed into Mackenzie’s office without preamble, Millie in her wake.

“Mrs. Lansing, just let me announce you!”

Mackenzie’s head came up from the report she had been scrutinizing, and a smiled played at her lips as the scene unfolded.

“Millie, after all these years, you’d think that I wouldn’t need an announcement.  A drink?  Yes.  Announced?  No.”

“It’s 11am.  Do you really _need_ a drink?”  The pair had developed a grudging respect for each other of decades of interactions much like this one.  Leona took a seat in one of the chairs under Mac’s window and looked contemptuously at Millie.

“Today, I need a drink at 11am.”  Millie shrugged at Leona and turned to face Mackenzie.

“Leona Lansing is here.  Would you like me to call security?”  Millie completely deadpanned the question, and Mackenzie burst out laughing.

“Thank you, Millie.  I can probably handle her myself.  I appreciate it, though.”  Without another word, Millie strode out of the office, pulling the door closed behind her.

“Leona!”  Mac rose from her desk and dropped a kiss on the older woman’s cheek.  “What brings you in today?  Good news about that deal we were discussing last week?”  Mac’s eyes were hopeful.

“No news on that.”  Leona reached into the bag she was carrying and retrieved a black cardigan.  “I brought back your sweater.”  Mac’s brow crinkled in confusion as she tried to place the sweater.  It was hers, but she couldn’t remember the last place she had worn it.  Leona smiled a little smugly when Mac’s eyes grew wide, and she recalled where she had forgotten the article.  “Catherine asked me to bring it to you.  She said she wouldn’t see you for another two weeks.”  Mac reached out to accept the sweater and nodded at Leona.

“What else did Catherine say?”

“Not a goddamn word.  I think she was surprised that I didn’t know you had an upcoming appointment.  When she pieced that together, she clammed up pretty quick.”  Mac nodded, still silent.  Leona reached over and took Mac’s hand, and her eyes filled with uncharacteristic open emotion.  “Is everything okay, McMac?”

Mackenzie withdrew her hand from Leona’s and walked over to her desk.  She depressed the intercom button and waited.

“Yes, Mac?  Ready for me to call security now?”

Mac smiled, and responded, “Could you please send my husband up?”

“Yes, ma’am.”  And Millie was gone.  Mac knew Will would be in very shortly; Millie was both efficient and effective.

“Why don’t you go ahead and pour yourself that drink, Lee?”  Mac started to shuffle papers on her desk, looking for something.  “I’ve got some news that’s going to blow your mind.”  Leona rose, poured herself two fingers of bourbon, threw them back, and poured two more fingers.

“Alright,” Leona said, taking her seat again.  “Hit me.”

Triumphantly, Mac located an envelope in a pile of precariously stacked files.  She handed it to Leona, who opened it and, without a word, pulled out a row of sonogram images.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Leona spoke quietly after a moment, letting her finger trace the photo.  “You’re pregnant.”

“Yes,” Mac smiled and leaned against the edge of her desk.  “It’s twins, Leona.”

Leona’s eyebrows shot up, and she took a long sip of her bourbon.  She pondered the sonogram for another moment before coming out of her chair and embracing Mackenzie.  Mac felt the dampness of Leona’s cheeks against hers and fought back her own tears.

“Charlie would have loved this,” Leona said simply, stepping back and blinking away her unbidden tears.

“Yes, he would have.”  The women both turned to see Will coming through the door.  “I guess you told her?”  Will raised an eyebrow at his wife.  She shrugged one shoulder at him and held up the sweater that Leona had brought.

“I left my sweater at Catherine’s office.  Leona was kind enough to bring it to me.”

The words made sense to Mac, and that was all that mattered to Will, who hadn’t connected the dots yet.  He crossed the office and drew his wife into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  His hand dropped to her abdomen, and his thumb drew a quick line across the gentle rounding that was starting to be more evident.

“Well, Mr. News Anchor,” Leona addressed Will as she poured one more short drink, “That’s pretty good work that you two have done.  What on earth did Pruitt say?”  She chuckled at the thought of his reaction.

“We haven’t told him, yet,” Mac said.  “We haven’t told anyone, yet.  We should find out the genders at the next appointment, and that’s when we’re going to tell everyone.”

“I think I’d let him know sooner rather than later, Mac.”  Leona looked very serious.  “Not only will he need some time to get used to it, you can 100% use this pregnancy to your advantage.  Win those battles that you’ve been waging!  What’s he going to do?  Deny his pregnant president?”

Mac shook her head.  “I don’t want this pregnancy used as a player in the games that Pruitt plays.”

“He’s certainly going to use it against you, Mac.  From the moment you tell him, he’ll be scheming ways to undermine whoever you’re putting in while you’re out.  You need to be prepared at least for that, if you won’t use it to win.”  Leona finished her drink and squared her shoulders.  “Who _are_ you appointing for your maternity leave?”

“Don.  At least for the day to day minutia.  It will only be a few weeks that I will be completely out of pocket.  Anything big that comes up, I’ll be able to deal with from home for most of my leave.”

Will looked at Mackenzie, surprised.

“I didn’t know that you had given it any thought.”

Mac laughed lightly.  “I’ve had a ‘what if I am hit by a bus’ folder since before Charlie was born, Will.  It’s critical that things continue on, even when I’m not here.  Pruitt, for all about him that is terrible, can smell weakness.  He’d pounce on any transition that wasn’t flawlessly executed.”

“I knew you were the right person for the job.  Tell Millie soon, or she’ll figure it out on her own.  Less satisfying than telling her yourself, if you’re asking me, which you’re not.”  Leona shook Will’s hand and pressed another kiss to Mac’s cheek.  With a “kiss my grandson for me,” she swept out of the office as suddenly as she had arrived, acknowledging Millie as she went.  “Millicent.”

“Leona.”  Millie bit back a smile.  She missed that woman.  Leona had been around a lot more before Charlie had passed and then again when Charlie McAvoy was first born.  Millie kept her thoughts about management to herself, but, damn, she hated that Lucas Pruitt.  Things felt more respectable when the Lansings were in charge, and she hoped one day to see ACN returned to more trustworthy hands.  Millie was startled from her thoughts by the intercom.  “Yes, Mac?”

“Millie, could you please step in here for a moment?  Will and I have something that we would like to share with you.”

Millie squared her shoulders and entered Mac’s office, hoping for good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and to everyone who has said such nice things about the preceding chapters! Y'all really are exceptional.
> 
> Comments, edits, etc. always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Who in hell is Jack Gordon?  And why is he sending pamphlets with pictures of houses in Westchester County to you?”  Mac came into their office furiously waving a pile of brochures that had come in the mail.

_Well shit.  That’s not good._   Will’s internal monologue sighed at him as he stood and smiled at his wife.

“Mac, calm down.  He’s a real estate agent that Nancy recommended.  I wanted to see what was available before we wasted time hopping from unacceptable house to unacceptable house.”  He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.  “Just trimming the prospect pool.  That’s all.”

“What part of ‘do. not. need. a. bigger. home.’ have I not, repeatedly, been clear about?”

_Probably not the best time to point out her split infinitive._ “Honey, I was just seeing what was out there.  I didn’t want to drag you from house to house.  If I cut down the selection before we go actually looking, it will be less stressful.”  He put his hands in front of him, palms upward, in what seemed to Mackenzie to be mocking surrender.

“Goddammit, Will!  Can you hear what I’m saying to you?  _This_ is our home.”  She threw her hands up, indicating the room in which they were standing with exasperation.  “This is the only home I’ve ever truly known.  Can you appreciate that and just let us stand still?  How many times have I told you that we don’t need a larger home?  We don’t live in a shoe!  For fuck’s sake, I’m in our _office_ , an office that’s in our home.  We’re not sleeping in shifts for want of a free bed.”  She stopped, took a shaky breath, and sank down into a large, leather, club chair.  When she spoke again, her voice was quiet and she looked, to Will, like a little girl sitting in her grandfather’s chair.  _She’s serious._ His thought rang so loudly that he was afraid she would hear.  “Billy, I was uprooted over and over as a child.  I won’t do that to Charlie.  I do understand that you want us to have the best of everything, but I don’t think that uprooting our family is going to make us the best of anything.”  She was biting back tears, a mixture of anger, fear, and genuine sadness battling for prime emotional billing.

Will stood quietly for a moment, digesting Mackenzie’s words.  He sat on the ottoman at the foot of the chair and waited until Mac met his eyes.

“Mac,” his words were measured, and his tone was indiscernibly neutral, “isn’t our home wherever our family is?”

“Our family is not in Westchester.”  She spoke with finality.  Will nodded at her, encouraging her to continue.  “Charlie’s school is in Manhattan.  His friends are here.  Our friends are here.  Both of our jobs are here.”  Her head came up sharply.  “Oh my god.  Do you want me to quit my job?”

“Shit.”  Will’s eyes grew immediately wide.  “No, Mac.  Never.”

“Those houses are easily forty-five minutes from here, without traffic.  Two hours of commuting, daily, for both of us.  It certainly seems like the expectation would be for me to stay home.”

“Fuck.  I would never suggest that.  You’re incredible at your job.  You keep us, all of us, afloat.  We wouldn’t even be doing _news_ without you.  Mackenzie, you have to know that you giving up your job never even crossed my mind.”

She let that pass without additional comment.

“If you move us out there, we’ll never see our children or each other.  When would Charlie spend time with Leona?  Or Don and Sloan?  Our life isn’t there.  Our family isn’t there.  It’s here.  Please, Will.”  Her voice cracked and tears started to roll in earnest down her cheeks.

Will pulled her into his arms, pressing soothing kisses into her hair and letting her cry.

“Fuck, Mackenzie,” he spoke gruffly after a few minutes.  “Please stop crying, honey.  We’ll figure something out.  I’m not trying to make you unhappy.  You deserve to have the best of everything.”  He kissed her temple and dabbed her eyes with his sweater sleeve.  “I just want you to have everything you deserve.”

“I must sound so ungrateful.  I’m not, Will.  I promise.  I love you for everything you do to make our family happy and whole.  I’m struggling with the concept of leaving behind the home and community that we’ve worked so hard to pull together, though.”  He had only heard this tone of voice once from her once before:  Election Night 2012.  She sounded defeated and resigned, as if all of the hurt from all the years he had punished her was pushing back through to the surface.  He didn’t say anything, just held her tighter, trying to soothe her with his presence.

“Mackenzie, it’s going to be okay.  I swear to you, it’s going to be okay.”  His words sounded trite, even to his own ears.  “Nothing has changed, since the night I proposed, nothing has changed.  When I told you that I would never hurt you again… I’ve never meant anything more.  I don’t think this place is big enough for two more kids, but fuck it.  We can figure it out.”  He looked into her eyes, searching.  “Is there anything else upsetting you?  Or is it just the brochures?”

“I might be a little tense about the appointment tomorrow.”

“What’s there to be upset about?  We know that they are healthy.  Tomorrow, we find out who they are.”

Mac shrugged lightly.  “I’ll be nervous until they are safely here with us.”

“And then, only when they are out of your sight,” Will quipped.

Mac laughed a little.  “I’m serious, though.  I’m not sure what to say or do about this housing battle we’re waging.  We may get a little cramped once we’re outnumbered, but what’s the trade-off?  I don’t have a good answer.”  She looked to Will for confirmation that he also felt that they hadn’t found the right solution for them.  He nodded.  “Let’s let it rest for now.  Alright?”

Will nodded.  “We’ll have to make a plan eventually, though.  Not right this minute, but soon.”  Mac nodded back.

 

 

That night, with Mackenzie peacefully sleeping sprawled across his chest, Will came awake with a start.  He grinned widely and reached for his phone, being careful not to disturb Mac.

_2:55am~ Outgoing Text Message:  Sampat, I need a favor._

The response came back almost immediately.  Will’s smile grew even wider.

 

_2:55am~ Text Message:  N. Sampat- Right now?  Did you lose your watch?_

_2:56am~ Outgoing Text Message:  You weren’t asleep.  Can you find out who owns the unit below mine, how much it’s worth, and when the current tenants bought it?_

_2:56am~ Text Message:  N. Sampat- Kaylee says you should sleep more._

_2:57am~ Outgoing Text Message:  Tell K the sooner you get the info the sooner you can sleep_

_2:59am~ Text Message:  N. Sampat- Not trying to sleep_

_3:05am~ Text Message: N. Sampat- In your inbox.  You’re welcome._

_3:05am~ Outgoing Text Message:  Thanks.  Don’t say anything to MMM-M.  Tell K thanks for the help._

And so, Will sent an email to their financial advisor with instructions to quietly buy the unit below theirs.  If Mac wanted to stay where they were, he could build their dream home right here, around them.  He started making a list of the things he wanted, all the things he could think that Mac could maybe want and fired an email off to the architect who had done Elliot’s closet.  Will had watched Mac’s face when she had been given a tour of the Hirsch’s home.  Wide-eyed and beaming smile, Mac had gushed over their closet and ooohed and aahhed over the newly renovated nursery.  That was the reaction he wanted to achieve. 

He smiled as he planned the surprise:  once the blueprints came back, he would send Charlie to spend the night with Don and Sloan and have dinner made for Mac.  Then, he’d lay the blueprints on the table, tell her that he bought her a present for the new babies, and knock her socks off.  He’d let her make the changes that she wanted and have contractors ready to go ASAP.  They’d be completely settled before the new babies arrived.  _Careful about making plans, McAvoy.  This is a good one, but it might not be a fix-all.  Just keep those expectations in check._   But it felt right, like he had hit a home run for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Am I allowed to say that I don't know yet if Mac is going to love what Will has done or hate it? Because if so, I don't know yet!)
> 
> Thank so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I started to feel like I had written myself into a corner. I was SO not prepared to upend the ‘happily ever after’ that I wanted for Mac and Will, and his stunt with the house felt like a bigger and bigger problem the more that I thought about it. So, I’ve spent the last week looking for an ‘out’ for him. Thankfully, it came to me at work--- there’s no way that he could spend that much money without her signatures on the paperwork. (Finally, my job proves useful!) Mac and Will would definitely have joint accounts, across the board, and it’s just not feasible to make an investment like that without both signatories. #whew And now, we don't have to have a giant dramatic moment that would only cause more harm than good!
> 
> Hopefully, y'all will enjoy! Let me know!

Chapter 10

Renewed self-awareness.  That was Mac’s endgame for the day.  The night before, while digging through old files, she had found notebooks from right after Charlie was born.  The inscriptions were reminders that while she could do a lot--- a fucking lot--- it had been a strain to maintain her role as ACN’s president and fulfill her new role as a mother.  As she had read her notes from years before, Mackenzie remembered the sick feeling that she had had when she felt that neither ACN nor newborn Charlie was getting 100% of her time and focus.  In that moment, Mac had frowned… yes, she remembered that feeling well.  Now, with almost seven years of running ACN under her belt and two babies on the way, Mac knew that she had no desire to relive the chaos and stress of trying to do it all from her first day home from the hospital.  ACN _couldn’t_ have all of her attention in those moments, and she knew herself better to think that she could juggle it all to her standards.  After a restless night, Mac had risen early and headed to the office.  She was excellent at solving problems; she just had to find the right solution.

She paced the length of her office over and over, working through the issues that she now remembered from her last maternity leave.  Mac tried to completely clear her mind in an effort to allow the answer to her problem to wash over her.  A snippet of a conversation with Maggie from years ago floated to her memory—“if you had to start a news team with five people, I wouldn’t be one of them”.

“That’s it!”  Mac crossed her office and opened the door with enthusiasm.  “Millie, I’m going down to Neal’s office.  Hold my calls, okay?”

“Absolutely,” Millie responded.  “Is everything alright?”

“Definitely.  Wait.  Also, I need Elliot Hirsch’s number at ABC or his new cell number.  Can you work on that for me?  And Don.  I need Don in thirty minutes.”  Millie nodded as Mac strode past her.

 

Neal looked up expectantly as Mac came into his office.

“What’s up, Chief?”  He leaned back in his chair with the easy confidence that had served him so well in his time at ACN.  Mac smiled at the affectionate moniker that he had bestowed on her.  Will had called Charlie ‘Chief’, and Neal was really the only one who did it to Mac.  It was part of their routine, and it suited them both.

“I want her back.  I want her here, in New York.  It’s time to build my news team, and she’s one of my five.”

Neal looked at Mac, confused.  “I don’t---“

Mac cut him off.  “Don’t worry about it.  Just get her here, okay?  By the end of the week.” 

“Get her here permanently or just in your office by the end of the week?”  Neal called the question to Mac’s retreating back.  She didn’t turn back, and Neal was left to figure out Mac’s wishes for himself.  He dialed the familiar number.

“Hey, Mags.  I just had an interesting conversation with Mac.  What continent are you on right now?”  He listened for a moment.  “Yeah?  That’s great!  Listen, do you think you could be in New York by Friday? … I know. … No, I’m not sure what--- she said something about a news team and five people and you being one of them. … No, he’s still in London… I don’t think that she’s asked him to come home.”  He exhaled sharply as Maggie continued to question him.  “Jesus, Maggie, I don’t know!  Maybe he just needs to be across an ocean right now.”  He took a deep breath and spoke more calmly.  “I know… no one blames you.  Just—just come, okay?”  A moment later, he broke the connection and then lifted the desk phone and dialed Millie.  “Is she free?”

“Not really, Neal.  Should I have her return?”

“Nah… just tell her Maggie will be here on Friday morning, okay?”

“Got it.  Thanks.”  Millie returned the phone to her cradle and glanced at Mac’s closed door.  She jotted down Neal’s message and silently entered, handing it to Mac, who smiled reading it.

Neal was efficient and had a good rapport with all of the old team.  She would bring them back together and let them run ACN while she was on leave.  And if she did her job right, they would stay.  And they would be unstoppable.  Except Jim.  Her Jim.  She picked up the phone and called the London number.

“Mac, hey,” the familiar voice came over the line, and Mac brushed away an unbidden tear.

“Jim, are you ready to come home, yet?”  She waited a beat, and when he didn’t respond, she continued.  “I know you’re doing big things there… changing the way England does the news.  I’m proud of you, honestly.  I just miss you.”  She paused again.  “No, please--- don’t use so many words, Mr. Harper.”

“Fuck Mac!  You know I miss you, too.  I miss all of you.  It’s like someone ripped my family and my heart from my fucking chest, okay?  But I’m not coming home.  I would think if anyone would understand, it would be you.”

“I _do_ understand, Jim, really.  And honestly, you’re doing amazing things there.  You’d be a fool to give it up for what I’m offering.  That’s not specifically why I was calling.”

“I know that tone, Mackenzie,” Jim’s tone betrayed the beginnings of a smile.  “What’s up?”

“Two things… or maybe three, depending on how you classify one of the things… It’s a two-part—“

Jim interrupted Mac.  “I’ve got a meeting next week, Mac.  You wanna try and get there?”

“I’m pregnant, and I’m bringing Maggie back at an executive level.”

Jim whistled.  “What’s the third thing?”

“Right.  It’s twins.”

“Jesus.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Twins.  That’s two, right?”

Mac snorted a little.  “Yes, Jim.  Two.  Two entire humans have taken root inside me.”

“Jesus,” Jim said again.  “I mean… congratulations.  That’s great, Mac.  How’s Will?”

“Feeling old, I think.  But he’s excited.  We both are.”

“And everything is… good?”

“Everyone is healthy if that’s what you mean.  Leona knows, and now you know.  But we haven’t told everyone here, yet.”

“They won’t hear it from me.”  He paused as the pieces clicked into place in his brain.  “Is that why you’re bringing Maggie back?”

“I was looking through some old notes, and it occurred to me that I could really shake this place up, and this is the right time to do it.”  Mac could feel Jim listening intently.  “Do you remember right before Maggie went to Africa?”

“Yeah, I do.”  Jim failed to see the relevance.

“Before she left, she told me that the reason she was fighting so hard for the story was to have a place on the team.  And that conversation came back to me… spurred my epiphany, so to speak.  So, I’m calling up the 1st string, and I’m putting the people who believe in ‘the news’ in charge of this network.  We going to play with institutional structure and put the right people where they need to be.”  She was very proud of herself for the sports analogy; maybe she was learning things from her husband.

“What does that look like, Mac?  ‘Shaking things up?’  What does that mean?”  It wasn’t skepticism she heard in Jim’s voice; it was the familiar tone of a man ready to get behind her 100%.  She missed having him around daily.

“Well, it looks like two new vice president roles and two vice presidents who will be replaced.”

“Where’s the money coming from?”

“I’m working through that.  This is still really new.”

“Okay, well, I might make sure you can afford it before you have everyone uproot their life to come back to ACN.”

“Good note.”

“Where does Maggie fit into your grand scheme?”

“I’m putting her in charge of content, network-wide.  She’ll keep tuning up the evening broadcasts, and she can fight Pruitt on the weekend content.  It’ll be some sort of VP of Content… but I’m still working through it.”

“She’ll be great at that.”  Mac heard a rustling in the background as Jim answered a question.  When his voice came back, he sounded distracted.  “Mac, I’ve got to go.  But congratulations.  I’m really happy for you and Will.  Hug my favorite kiddo for me, okay?”

“Take care of yourself, Jim.”

She hugged the phone to her chest, the longing for her friend and confidante palpable in that moment.  A knock sounded at the door, and Mac looked toward it.

“Don’s here.  Are you ready for him?”

“Yes, thanks, Millie.”

Don came into the office, noting the wistful expression on Mac’s face.

“Everything okay?”

“Just talked to Jim.”

“He ready to come home, yet?”

“No.  I don’t know if he ever will be.”

They sat in silence for several minutes.

“You wanted to see me, Mac?”  Don gently brought Mac back to the present.

“Oh! Yes!”  She stood, excitedly.  “I want to discuss something with you.”  Don’s eyebrows rose, and he sat back, preparing for whatever storm Mac was about to unleash on him.

“I’m promoting you!”

“What?  Why?”  Don shot a skeptical look at Mackenzie.

“Because you’re the best thing about operations at this network.  I’m making you the Vice President of Operations.”  Don continued to look at Mac, expression drifting between skeptical and confused.  “Don’t look at me like that.  It’s going to be great!  Maggie’s coming back.  We’re going to turn this place on its ear.”

“What does Pruitt say?”

“Leave Pruitt to me.”

“Maggie’s coming back?”

“Neal has her arriving on Friday.”

“Is there more to this story, Mac?”

“Yes, but for now, all you need to know is that I trust you implicitly and that you’re going to run the operations of ACN.  Okay?”

“Okay.”  With that, Don left Mac’s office, head spinning.

Mac returned to her desk, and sat, with a sigh.  A glance at that clock told her it was almost time for lunch, which was a good thing because she was hungry.

_You two certainly can eat.  I don’t think your brother was nearly as ravenous.  Just keep in mind that I have a very nice wardrobe that I have to get back into after your arrival, alright?_

The intercom buzzed.

“Yes, Millie?”

“Elliot Hirsch on one, and Will phoned to say that he’ll be up in fifteen with lunch.”

“Perfect.  Thanks!”  She waited until she heard the line click.  “El, how are you?”

They chatted amiably for a few minutes before Mac got to the heart of her reason for getting in touch.

“I’ve got a proposition for you, but I’d make it in person.  Are you and the family free for dinner tomorrow?  The children can play after we eat, and you and I can talk business while we foist the dishes on our unsuspecting spouses. … Wonderful!  Let’s say 7pm?  Will can join us after the show.”

As the call ended, Mac smiled to herself.  _Not bad for a morning’s work, huh?_

 

Will came through Mac’s office door carrying a lunch tray laden with everything they needed for an office picnic.

“Ah, my favorite news anchor!”

“Madame President.”  He set the tray down on the table and swept into a bow.  “Will this be a working lunch, then?”

“Only a little,” she promised.  “I want to give you a heads up to some genuinely big changes that I’m making.  I think you’ll be excited… at least I hope you will.”  She smiled at Will as she began to lay out her plans for ACN, both during and after her maternity leave.  They chatted through the big picture as they ate; Will catching some of Mackenzie’s infectious enthusiasm as the conversation continued.

“You’ve certainly figured out how to bail the water out faster than it’s coming in, Mac.”  She smiled, remembering the first time that he had presented the boat analogy as well as all the times since.  His unwavering faith in her leadership was something from which she continually drew strength, and she didn’t take it for granted.

As the conversation drew to a close and Mackenzie started to nibble on the cupcake that Will had brought her, he stood and put his hands in his pockets.

“What’s the matter, Billy?”  Mac looked up at him, a small frown crinkling her brow.

“I need to talk to you about something, which is, God, I know, such a cliché way to start a conversation.”

“Alright, well… we can talk about anything.  So, fire away.”

“I was trying to figure out a solution to ‘the housing crisis’, as I’ve deemed it.”  He saw her visibly stiffen and hurried on.  “It hit me the other night, what I thought was the perfect solution.  And I made a call and had it arranged.”  Her mouth fell open.  He sheepishly looked at his feet.  “Thank God you’re smarter than me, Mac.”  She was lost, he could tell.  “You’re the one who insisted that we merge our finances, who figured that it was better for Charlie if we were one entity.”  She nodded, but there was still no comprehension behind her stare.  He was jumbling this.  “I can’t make big decisions without you… legally.  Fucking thankfully.  Because it occurred to me that, shit, you might _hate_ this idea.  But it didn’t occur to me until I had already made some pretty serious inroads in making it happen.  And for that I’m sorry.”

Mac could tell that Will was really shaken.  He wasn’t making a lot of sense, and he usually chose his words incredibly carefully.  Her initial reaction was to wrap her arms around him and assure him that everything would be alright, but she stayed seated, waiting for him to come around to the basic facts.

“Billy, I’m sorry…  I don’t…” she shrugged and offered a confused gesture to her husband.

“Jesus, I’m making a mess of this, too.  The unit below ours, Mac.  I want to buy it and make our dream house right where we are.”  Her eyes grew wide.

“You bought it?”

“No!  I mean I probably would have if we weren’t both on the accounts.  But I think it could be really good, Mac.  I think it could be great.”

Mackenzie stood and went to the window, staring out of it.  After a few minutes, Will moved to stand behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders.

“Say something, Mac.”

Mac turned in his arms, tear tracks on her cheeks.

“You never do anything by half-measures, do you, Billy?”  She gave him a small smile.  “It’s an intriguing idea.”  She was still processing, he could tell.  “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I had this grand gesture in mind… Buying you and the new babies a present.  I don’t know.  It sounds crazy now.”

Mac’s lip quivered a little at the thought of her husband trying so hard to accommodate her need to stay in their home.  “I’m crazy about you, Billy.  Let’s not buy anything that costs more than a college education without talking about it, though, okay?”  She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lowered his lips to hers.  Relief poured through him as she kissed him openly.

“Mac, honey, I’m so sorry.  I don’t know what came over me.”  She brushed her nose back and forth against his and kissed him again.  She felt herself smile as a peace coursed through her.

“Billy, I think it’s the right solution.  I think you found it.”

“Yeah?”  He all but whispered, hoping beyond hope that she meant what she was saying.  She laughed a little.

“It’s the paradigm of a compromise.  Everything we both want.”  She stepped back and eyed her cupcake.  Kissing him lightly once more, she sat down again and swept icing off the top with a flick of her tongue.  “You’ll bring the papers for me to sign?”

He nodded, biting back his own tears.  He would never understand why such an incredible woman loved him so well.  Years ago, though, he had stopped questioning it and just embraced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just really quickly, I want to say thanks to everyone who keeps commenting and saying such nice things about this story. I appreciate the comments and the feedback more that y'all can know!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and thanks for all the good vibes!
> 
> (I guess I'll stop gushing gratitude now.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favor and have a glass of wine before you read this... or just put on your 'forgiving, non-judgemental' lenses for this chapter. It didn't coalesce in the ways I had initially envisioned.

Chapter 11

_Late the same night_

Mac shut her laptop with an audible click and sighed loudly as she pushed her readers off her nose and into her hair. Her fingers went to her temples, and she massaged them, rolling her shoulders and neck in the same motion. 

“Everything okay there, hon?” Will asked without looking away from the basketball game he was watching.

“Pruitt. You’d think that after all these years, he…” she stopped and placed the laptop on the bedside table, loathe to leave her nest of pillows and blankets.

“He what, Mac?” Will’s eyes shifted to her as a buzzer sounded and the action on the television subsided.

“Nothing.” Will shot Mackenzie a look of exasperation. “Honestly, nothing we’ve not said over and over for years. Why rehash it now?” She shifted a little closer to Will, and his arm quickly found its way around her shoulders. “What are we watching? Who’s winning?”

Will chuckled. “It’s basketball. And it doesn’t matter who’s winning. Trust me.” He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“At least the name of this one makes sense.” Will laughed and pulled Mac closer.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Will spoke again.

“You okay, though? About today?”

Mac nodded. “It was a bit of a roller coaster. Between our housing conversation and the doctor appointment, ups and downs.”

“We’re still okay about the place below, yes?”

Mac nodded again. “I think it’s a good solution. But we’ll never be able to sell it. Who besides us is mad enough to spend a fortune like that to stay in the city?

“Only us, Mac. Only us.” He switched off the television and set Mackenzie back from him a little. “I’m sorry, honey, so sorry for not bringing it to you right away. I just got carried away… and shit, I wasn’t trying to exclude you from the process.”

“Billy, it’s okay. I understand what you were trying to do.” She leaned in and kissed him, tenderly. “A long time ago, you promised me that you were never going to hurt me again. Do you remember that?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Well, I know you. And I know that since you made that promise, you have been decidedly anti hurting me. While you may have gotten caught up in an idea and made choices that weren’t necessarily considerate, there certainly wasn’t any malicious intent in it.” Will smirked at her loose use of legal terminology. “So, let’s put it behind us. We agree that it’s the right choice for our family, and I’m not going to suddenly be angry at you. I love you, and I trust you. As long as those things are true and you’re still you, I can’t get mad at you for trying to make me happy.” Her tone was earnest, and Will trusted her in the same way that she trusted him.

“Okay, Mackenzie. I hear you.”

Mac nodded once, again. “Good.” She snuggled up next to him again. “I’m pretty frustrated with those children of yours, though.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Will’s tone suggested mocking. “They’re mine when they’re stubborn, huh? Certainly that isn’t a trait that they would have gotten from you.”

“What does that mean, William?”

“Nothin’ at all, Mac,” he drawled, allowing his mid-west accent to come out. “But I’m not totally sold on the idea that it’s my fault we weren’t able to find out their genders today.”

“I’m going to blame you anyway. But we’ll find out in a few days… the blood tests will tell us. Still blaming you, though.”

“Figured you would. I was just noting my objection for the record.”

“Yes, counselor,” she giggled as she tilted her face up to kiss him. He growled hungrily and lost himself to the moment.

Mac was the first one to break the embrace. “Will,” she exhaled his name, pulling back slightly. “It’s late.”

“My money’s on this not taking long, Mrs. McAvoy.” 

She took off her glasses and kissed him fiercely.

“Good answer.”

Hours later, Will bolted awake, tendrils of the nightmare clinging to his conscious thoughts, panic gripping his throat. Flashes of the dream continued to spark through his mind-- Will standing by a fresh grave. Someone mumbling something that’s meant to be consoling about complications with delivering multiples. Charlie’s accusatory stare at Will as he held two small bundles.

Will’s fast ascent into a sitting position roused Mac, and she instinctively reached out to soothe him, without waking fully herself. He concentrated hard on breathing normally, Mac’s hand on his thigh reassuring him that she was right there with him. As the last flickers of the nightmare subsided, Will could feel his blood pressure return to normal. He relaxed against the pillows and pulled Mackenzie into his arms, burying his face in her hair and settling her against his chest.

“Mmm, okay Billy?” she queried through her sleep.

"Just a bad dream, honey. Everything is fine.” He pressed a light kiss to her head and felt her relax back into sleep. “Everything is fine,” he repeated to himself, closing his eyes and attempting to drift back to sleep.

Hours passed and Will wasn’t fully able to shed the feeling of unease that had seeped into his bones. He shifted Mackenzie off his chest and got out of the bed. With a glance back at his sleeping wife, Wil crept from the room. He tread gingerly down the hall and opened Charlie’s door. His son slept peacefully. Will watched him for several minutes, reassuring himself that all was well. Taking a deep breath, he quietly closed his son’s door and walked back towards his and Mackenzie’s bedroom. He glanced in and, reassured that Mac was still asleep, sank down on the sofa in the living room. He allowed himself to revisit the nightmare, to try and examine the deep-seated anxiety that had brought it on. _Wouldn’t Habib be impressed?_ Immediately, Will knew the source of his anxiety: losing Mackenzie was the single most terrifying thought that he could conjure. He couldn’t imagine trying to raise Charlie on his own; he staunchly refused _ever_ to allow himself to think that something could happen to Charlie. He knew that Mac’s body had been through hell when she was embedded and through the seventh circle when she had been stabbed. Charlie’s birth had been as easy as could be expected, given her medical history; the only real health scare that she had had since Charlie was born was once when Mackenzie had contracted pneumonia. She had been so busy taking care of Charlie and Will, who had both been sick with a cold, that she allowed her own health to slip. Will hadn’t left her side while she was hospitalized; Leona had come to stay with Charlie. Mac had recovered quickly and had been assured of no long-standing effect by the doctors. Will attempted to rationalize to himself that Mac was healthy and that she had the best doctors in the country. _Shit._ He just couldn’t shake the anxiety of the nightmare.

Will’s head dropped into his hands as his emotion overtook him. Deep, wracking sobs shook his body, and he allowed his anxiety to pour out of him. At some point, Mackenzie’s arms slipped around him, and he turned, burying his face in her. She held him close and let him continue to cry. As Will regained control of his emotions, he felt the benefit of the release. Mackenzie’s fingers trailed through his hair, her motions comforting him.

“Want to talk about it, Billy?” She kept her arms wrapped around him.

“I just couldn’t live without you, Mac.” At his words, her arms tightened.

“You don’t have to. Ever. I’ll thank you to remember that I spent years waiting for you to come back to me. I’m not about to leave you.” She rubbed her nose back and forth in his hair. “Alright, Nightbird?”

“Alright.” He smiled. Mackenzie was always able to assuage his fears and bring just a little humor to the moment.

They slept that way, wrapped up in each other on the couch, taking strength and comfort in their connection to each other and the life they had created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter... I needed to finish the arc with their housing--- it still felt unresolved until now. And, I sure as shit wrote myself into a corner promising that we were going to find out the genders of the twins, so we had to deal with that. Apologies for this chapter not advancing the plot in all the ways I dreamt it would. The next several chapters are at least thought bubbles in a notebook; so, hopefully, everything will flow smoothly from here on out!
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading and for the comments! Y'all are really the best! Let me know what you think, if you've got time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! 
> 
> Elliot’s wife, who shows up in this chapter, is never named in the show… #thanksSorkin  
> However, the actress who played her is named Amy… so, that’s where her name came from.
> 
> I've put an end point on this story... 5 more chapters and an epilogue. That'll be it. It's pretty well planned, and I hope that it comes out as well as it looks in my brain!

Chapter 12

Mackenzie hung up the phone on her desk; she was positively simmering with excitement. With a smile, she silently wiped away a few tears. Joy, she was finding during this pregnancy, was just as likely as any other emotion to make her cry. She sat for a moment, soaking in the news, running through all of the life events that she allowed to take shape in her mind. Smiling through her tears, Mac wrapped her arms around herself, mentally embracing the babies she was carrying. _My sweet little girls… Hello! We’re going to have so much fun together doing lots of really foolish girl things that your daddy and brother won’t understand. And no matter what your daddy tells you, I would really like you both to remember that football is not a sport played in Nebraska. He’ll call it soccer, but he’ll be wrong. He’ll say that football is a great American pastime, and he’ll be partly wrong. We’ll secretly love American football, but we won’t tell him. And I think we will all take great pleasure in watching your daddy try to make it through a tea party, but he’ll try… He’s going to spoil you both to no end._ At some point during her reverie, Millie came through the door, silently, and saw Mackenzie’s tears. She backed out of the office; Mac never noticed her. Millie returned to her desk and picked up the phone.

“Mr. McAvoy? … Yes, hi Will. This is Millie. … I don’t know. She’s crying and you said to call if... Yes, sir. Thanks.”

Will was upstairs in less than three minutes. He strode into Mac’s office with far less grace than Millie had minutes previous.

“Billy!” Mac had been jerked from her daydreams as he came through the door.

“What’s wrong?” They asked each other in unison.

“Nothing’s wrong with me!” Will crossed the office in long steps and pulled Mac out of her chair and into his arms. “What’s the matter?” She allowed herself to be held for a moment, allowed the waves of safety and love to wash over her, before stepping back and examining Will with a critical eye.

“Why do you think anything is wrong?”

Will’s eyes darted to the door and then to his toes. “Sixth sense?”

“How did Millie even know?”

“You didn’t notice her come into the office, and she saw you crying.” He caught Mac’s chin with his thumb and tilted her face toward his. “Is everything alright, hon?”

Mac laughed through renewed tears. “They finally called.”

“The doctor’s office?”

“Yes.” She savored this moment and prepared to share the news with Will.

“Are you going to tell me?” To Mac, he sounded like a small child, impatient for his dessert after eating his vegetables. She took both of his hands in hers and beamed at him.

“Girls, Billy. Two girls.” She watched a sloppy grin spread across his face before she continued. “And the DNA tests confirmed… identical.”

“Shit.” He said through a smile that appeared to split his face in two. “They better look just like you.” Mac laughed but said nothing. Will gathered her into his arms again, kissing the top of her head and holding her close. His thumbs caressed the small bump. “Hello there, ladies,” he said, directing his words to Mac’s abdomen. “Your brother and I are going to be severely outnumbered.”

“Good news for all of us, I think,” Mac’s smile was evident in her tone of voice. “So now,” she started, stepping out of Will’s embrace, “we’ll go tell Pruitt. And then the team.”

Will nodded. “Were you able to get dinner with Elliot rescheduled?”

“Yes, for Saturday night. Is that alright?”

“Definitely.” He opened the office door and ushered Mackenzie out. “Let’s go lower the boom on Pruitt.”

With the exception of one or two occurrences of Pruitt’s favorite phrase—“Such bullshit, Mackenzie!” — he had handled the news much better than Mac or Will had anticipated. Will had beamed with pride as Mac had, in great detail, shared her plans for the network with Pruitt, elaborating specifically on the parts that applied to her maternity leave. Pruitt had apparently also been, if not impressed, at least satisfied with Mackenzie’s plans because he had simply nodded and dismissed them after Mackenzie had wrapped up her spiel.

“Well, that went better than anticipated,” Will whispered conspiratorially in Mackenzie’s ear as they left Pruitt’s office.

“Much. I wonder why…” Mac’s words trailed off, and she retreated into her own thoughts for a moment. “Maybe he’s got bigger issues than me right now.”

Will raised an eyebrow at his wife but did not respond. 

As they entered the elevator together, Mac wrapped her arms around Will and leaned into him. She inhaled his scent and groaned involuntarily when Will’s fingers began to gently massage the knots in her shoulders.

“You were nervous about telling Pruitt.” He phrased it as a statement, not a question.

“Yes… mmm, Billy, that feels nice.” She savored the tension being drawn from her muscles before she continued. “I wasn’t sure how he would react. It’s been one of my big anxieties related to this pregnancy. ”

“I think you may have been worried for nothing on this one, Mac. You never cease to impress me with how amazing you are at your job. Just, consistently, you blow me away with your insight and foresight.”

“You sure you aren’t just enamored with my eyes?”

Will chuckled, and the elevator doors opened. “Ready to face the troops, General?” He ushered her in front of him.

“I think I’d like to tell Maggie first. Let’s tell them tomorrow after I see her, okay?” He opened her office door and allowed her to pass first.

“Sure thing. I’m going to go get some work done. My boss, whew,” he raked his fingers through is hair and grinned at her, “she’s a tough one.”

“I’m sure she is.” Will turned to go. “Wait!”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Did you happen to see the invitation on the counter from Leona when you were home last night?” Mischievous amusement flitted across Mackenzie’s features. Will laughed aloud.

“You’d think this was her first wedding. I’ve never seen so much pomp on one invitation. You think she loves him?”

“I think he’s got all the qualities of a man that Leona would love…” Mac grinned at Will. “Money, more money, no family demanding his attention. And he hero-worships her. If she doesn’t love him, she will eventually.” Her smiled softened a little. “I think she loves him.”

“This wedding is going to be a fucking circus, Mac.” He raised an eyebrow expectantly at her.

“We’re going.”

“I knew you were going to say that.”

“Charlie’s the ring bearer.”

“Can he carry a rock that large?”

“Billy, don’t be silly!” She threw a look of mock exasperation at him. “That’s the engagement ring. I’m sure the wedding rings will be less… ostentatious.” Will nodded, not really planning to fight going to the event. They all loved Leona, and they would be there to support her. “And Billy?”

“Yes, boss?”

“I’ll need a dress.”

He attempted a scowl but was only able to manage a look of mild annoyance. “I knew you were going to say that.” He left her office before she could see the smile cracking on his face. “She always needs a dress, Millie.”

“Yes, sir,” Millie replied.

_Saturday night_

“Dinner was lovely, Mackenzie. Thank you so much!” Elliot’s wife, Amy, smiled genuinely across the table at Mac and Will.

“I wish I could take the credit, but we have LCI to thank for catering.” She sighed lightly. “Between work, Charlie, and the pregnancy, my energy for cooking…” She stopped when she felt Will’s arm slide around her shoulder.

“God, Mac, I don’t even know how you manage to shower and get Charlie out the door every day. Definitely don’t apologize for having dinner brought in.” Amy reached across the table and squeezed Mac’s hand. “Congratulations again, by the way. Girls will be such fun for you both!”

Mac smiled appreciatively at the woman. They had never been close friends, but Mackenzie had always enjoyed Elliot’s wife in the social situations that brought them together.

“Mac, I know that you and Elliot have some business to discuss. Why don’t you head for the office, and Amy and I will check on the kids and take care of the dishes?” Will stood and slid Mackenzie’s chair back.

“You sure you don’t mind?” she asked, standing and kissing his cheek.

“You go on. We’ve got this under control.” Amy stood as well and began clearing plates as if to prove her point.

“El, shall we?” Mac gestured toward the office, waited until Elliot stood, and led the way.

Elliot took a seat in one of the twin leather chairs in the office; Mac took a moment and poured Elliot a drink. Without a word, she handed it to him and settled in the chair facing him.

“You’ve piqued my curiosity, Mac,” Elliot began. “What’s on your mind?”

“Are you happy at ABC?” Mac furrowed her brow. That was not at all how she had intended to start this conversation. Elliot caught her expression and waited. “What I meant to say was: are you fulfilled in your current role?” _Shit. Still not what I mean._

“What are you offering here, Mackenzie?”

Mac sighed gratefully. She and Elliot always communicated well, and she appreciated that he was able to see where she was headed with this line of questioning.

“Vice-president of corporate relations. Sponsors. Philanthropy. Pruitt. Corporate sponsorships. All of it. And should we ever be acquired by a parent network again, you’d run the show between us and them.”

Elliot sucked in a sharp breath. “What the hell are you planning for ACN?”

“I’m making sure that the news gets done, whether I’m at the helm or not.”

Elliot’s face blanched. “Are you planning on coming back after the twins arrive?”

“Definitely! Elliot, I have no plans of going anywhere. But neither did Charlie, and I want to be sure that our legacy stands if something ever happens to me… or any of us, for that matter. If we have the best team in the business, then we’ll be stronger together than we are apart.”

“More than the sum of our parts, huh?”

Mac clasped her hands triumphantly. “Exactly! El, that’s exactly it.”

“It’s a great theory, Mac. I don’t know how we execute it.”

“I’ve got Don. Maggie will be home tomorrow.” She paused to breathe and Elliot interjected.

“For good?”

“I hope so.” She looked at Elliot, read the unasked question in his eyes. She shook her head lightly, blinking back the tears that always threatened when she talked about Jim. “Not yet. But he’ll come around.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to jump off this cliff, Mackenzie.” He stood and paced in a nervous circle. “It’s an easy gig at ABC. And they pay me _really_ well.” Mac nodded, waiting while he worked through the thoughts. “This is going to be really big, if we do it right.” Mac nodded again, this time with a grin.

“You’re in?”

“I’m in. Bring it on.”

“Fantastic. Let’s go tell Will. He’s going to be thrilled.”

“Mac?” Elliot stopped her with the question and a hand on her arm. She turned to face him, smiling brightly. “What did Pruitt say?”

Her smile faltered just a little. “He’s on board.” She stepped away from his hand and made her way back to the kitchen. 

Elliot wasn’t certain he believed her, but he trusted her. They all had before, and they were going to do it again, it seemed. With a definitively ‘Elliot’ smirk and a shake of his head, he followed his fearless leader back to their respective families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for taking the time to read! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter or if there is anything you'd need to see happen in this story to feel like it was complete in the next 5 chapters.
> 
> You guys are wonderful!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
> This chapter is heavy and a little sad in the beginning. I swear that it all looks up from there… honest to goodness, no more sad things. Hang in there with me, okay?
> 
> Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and especially to those who keep commenting!

Chapter 13

Maggie’s notebook, a portfolio really, was almost more of a scrapbook than a place to record information anymore.  She flipped through it at random as she waited for Mac to return to her office.  Maggie hadn’t been surprised when Millie had shown her in and informed her that Mackenzie would be a few minutes late.  That was what it meant to be president of a news division-constant demands on your time.  And so, Maggie allowed herself the luxury of unburying her past for just a few minutes.  It was rare that she did so; so much had happened, so much that she couldn’t control or change. 

She smiled as she came upon the stub from the flight voucher that she and Jim had received for staying an extra night in Sao Paulo when their flight had been oversold.  Next, stuck between the pages just like so many other memories, came the photo strip from The Smith on 2nd, their unofficial engagement photoshoot.  Maggie smiled and stroked a finger down the strip, touching Jim in each photo.  She tried to imagine his cheek under her fingers, attempted to remember the feel of his skin on hers.  Taking a shaky breath, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her face impassive.  Quickly, she flipped the pages and relegated the memory back to its resting place, away from the front of her mind. 

The next proved to be even more upsetting:  a picture of Jim and herself grinning like crazy at a small boy covered in peas.  Jenna had snapped the picture one afternoon, just before… Maggie cut her own thoughts off and bit back the bile rising in the back of her throat.  She concentrated on breathing as flashbacks flooded her mind and the reality of Mackenzie’s office faded into oblivion.

_A cloudless day on a calm lake.  A rented motorboat and fishing poles.  Jim and their three-year-old son in blindingly bright matching lifejackets.  Carefree laughter and a notable lack of fish on their hooks.  Out of nowhere, a runaway boat on a collision course with theirs.  The sickening thud of one hull colliding with another.  The feeling of being hurled into the air and the feeling of shattering as she hit the water, with more force that she could have ever imagined.  Vaguely questioning how hitting water could feel like slamming into a brick wall._

Her recollections ended there.  She had been knocked unconscious as she hit the water.  She knew from the news articles that when on-lookers had fished her, broken and bleeding from the water, she had been clutching her son’s empty life jacket.  Jim had been in a coma for weeks; no one had known if he would ever wake up or what his condition would be if he did.  The reports said that it had taken four hours for law enforcement to locate the body of their son.  The coroner’s report showed death on impact, whether from the collision or from hitting the water with incredible force, they couldn’t discern.  Maggie smiled mirthlessly, now fully ensconced in the reminiscence.  Jim had woken, mercifully with no lasting neurological effects.  Maggie had been physically unable to form the words “our son is dead”.  Will and Mac had had to deliver the news.  Jim and Maggie had clung to each other as their world crashed around them.  And then Jim, her Jim, her wonderful Jim who always did things in his own way had set fire to the wreckage of her life.  Too much tequila and willing intern.  An empty bullpen, Jim’s office.  He had come home and immediately told her, devastated.  He was completely broken.  Before she had even the time to respond, to make up her mind about how she felt about what had happened, Jim had packed his bags, taken a job in London, and left. 

Unable to cope with the pitying and curious looks from her co-workers at ACN, Maggie had also quit her job and taken up as a freelance reporter, travelling across the globe to where others couldn’t or wouldn’t go.  Her blatant disregard for her own safety had drawn more than a few concerned calls, notes, etc. from her family and friends, but she had brushed them off.  If Jim could run away, then so could she.  Kissing two fingers, she pressed them to the pea-covered face, shut the folio, and squared her shoulders.

Silently, she prepared to thank Mac for whatever offer she was going to make and then to politely decline.  Sometime in the middle of the third round of practicing, Mac entered the office.  One look at Mac and Maggie’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, my God.”

“Oh, my God… you can tell.”  Maggie nodded silently, dumbfounded.  “Fuck, do you think everyone can tell?”

“I dunno, Mac.  I haven’t seen you in a while.  Maybe not.”

“I guess it’s good that we’re telling everyone today.”  Maggie didn’t say anything.  “We were waiting until we knew the genders before we told everyone,” Mac said by way of explanation.

“Gendersss?”  Maggie drew out the ‘s’ sound.  Mac nodded.

“Twins.  Identical girls.”

“Jesus.”

Mac chuckled.  “That’s exactly what Jim said.”  Mac clapped a hand over her mouth.  “Shit Maggie, I’m sorry.”  Mac pulled Maggie into a tight hug which was heartily returned.

“When are you due?”

“November 5th… but I don’t know that we’ll make it that far.”  Mac settled behind her desk and smiled openly at her friend, soaking in the joy of having her back in the same room.

“It’s really good to see you, Mac.”

“You too, Mags.  I’ve missed you.”

“How’s Charlie?”

“He’s giant.  He misses you.  Loves all those exotic gifts you keep sending.”  Maggie smiled and nodded.  She took the chair in front of Mac’s desk and folded her hands in her lap, sensing that Mac was about to make her pitch.  Mac caught the shift and stiffened, face falling.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say, Maggie.  How can you already want to say no?”

“I’m not coming back, Mackenzie.”

Mac came abruptly to her feet, and throwing up her hands, upset a pile of files on the desk. 

“You and Jim are cut from the same stubborn cloth.  Do you know that, Maggie?”  She began pacing the office.  “He’s over there punishing himself.  You’re punishing yourself.  In the jungle.  In the rainforest.  In the fucking Antarctic.  And for _what_?  It doesn’t help, and it won’t change things.”  She faced Maggie, head on.  “Trust me.”

“All due respect, Mackenzie… you’ve got no concept of what this feels like.”

Mac deflated, tears pooling in her eyes, recalling how she had slept in Charlie’s room for months after the accident and funeral, frequently waking in a cold sweat and needing to reassure herself that her son was safely asleep within finger’s reach.  “Maggie, I know that I can’t fathom what you’ve been through.  Not even close.  But think about this from our perspective.  We lost _with_ you.  And we lost Jim.  Then you.  Besides taking yourself away from us, you took us away from you.  Family is supposed to stick together, especially in tragedy.”  Maggie sat silent, eyes cast down and full of tears.  She shook her head once.  “I know you blame me for Jim leaving, and you’re right.  I set the example he followed when he ran to London.” 

Maggie’s head snapped up, almost violently.

“No, Mac!  No!”  She brushed tears out of her own eyes and stared hard at Mac.  “Jim ran away because that’s what Jim does.  Peshawar, New Hampshire, London.  Jim runs.”

“Because I taught him.”  Mac’s voice shook.

“Because that’s who he is.  You can’t blame yourself for any of it, Mackenzie.  There was nothing any of us could have done.”  She rose from her chair and pulled Mac into a fierce hug.  “None of this is your fault.  Or mine.  Or Jim’s.”  She paused for a moment.  “Well, maybe a little bit Jim’s fault.  And that intern.”  Maggie laughed a little, and Mac smiled at her, marveling at Maggie’s ability to see past Jim’s infidelity.  Maggie returned to her seat.  “I’m still not coming back, Mackenzie.  I won’t be here, waiting like a puppy for him to come back.”

“Fine.  Don’t come back for us or him.  Come back for you.  I’m offering you something new, Maggie.”  She paused until Maggie met her eyes.  “Vice president of content.”  Mac took a measure of satisfaction in Maggie’s visible swallowing.

“V-vice president?”  The petite blonde spoke quietly.

“Of content.”  Mac nodded.  “Network wide.  And before you ask, you’re my first choice.  You’re my only choice.”  Mac sighed and took her seat again.  “And now that I’ve tipped my hand, why don’t you pour yourself a drink, and let me tell you where I’m going with this.”

“Maybe you’d better,”  Maggie spoke softly, sounding a lot like Jim.  Mac refrained from telling her so.

Mac began the by reminding Maggie of their conversation from years before.  She continued as she laid out her plans for the network.  Explained the role she was envisioning for Maggie.  Told her about Don and Elliot.  Asked for input on Neal’s proposed role.  When Mac sat back and folded her hands.  Maggie did a silent tally.

“That’s only four, Mac.”

Mac nodded.  “He’ll want to come home one day, Maggie.  Have faith.  And when he does, we’ll have a place for him.”

“We all will.”

“Does that mean you’ll stay?”

Maggie smiled and nodded.  “Maybe it’s time to come home.  And god, I can’t wait to see Pruitt’s face when we all walk in together.” 

The women laughed and embraced.

 

Just after the 4pm rundown meeting, Mac and Maggie strode into the bullpen, arm in arm, and looking like they owned the world.  Don saw her first, and his pen fell from his grasp to the floor.  Before he could make his way across the bullpen to her, Maggie was swept off her feet and in a circle by Neal.

“Mags!  You’re home!”

“Hey Neal,” she laughed the greeting.  “How’s it going?”

Before he could answer, the bullpen was struck silent by the bellow of their 8pm anchor.  “ELLEN!”

Maggie whirled quickly to face the oncoming man.

“Yes, sir?”

“I’m not your platoon leader.  Please, don’t call me sir,” he said with a chuckle, kissing her on both cheeks and pulling her into his arms.  “Hey, kid.”  He kissed the top of her head.  “It’s good to have you back.”  He tucked her in close beside him, daring anyone to bother her.

“I’m _fine,_ Will,” she said quietly, stepping out of his reach.  Don quickly brought her into a tight hug.

“I didn’t even miss you,” he said, bending to kiss her cheek.

“Didn’t miss you either, Don.”

“Alright, that’s enough!”  Sloan descended the stairs to the bullpen.  “Thank god you’re home.  I need someone to _drink with_.”

Maggie laughed genuinely.  “Well, thank god I’m here to save the day.  Hang Chew’s after the 10?”

“You’re on.”  Sloan looked pointedly at Don and Will.  “No husbands.”  Turning to Mac and Neal, she continued, “You two should come, though.”  With a shrug, Sloan turned back toward the stairs, intending to return to her office.

“Sloan, can you hang out for a minute, please?”  Sloan stopped at Mac’s words.  “Actually, could everyone smush in?”

“Smush?  Is that a real word, Mac?”  Neal’s question drew a chuckle from the gathering team.

“Well, before I get to what I wanted to say, we should first say that Neal is fired.  For poor comedic skills.”

“Who’s going to run ACN Digital?”  Neal flopped down into one of the junior staffer’s chairs and crossed his arms.  Mac bit her lip.

“Fine.  Neal’s rehired.  But he still isn’t funny.”

“I’m pretty funny,” Neal said, deadpan.

“And this meeting is already off the rails.  What’s up, Mac?”

“Thanks, Don.  You’re right.”  Mac took a steadying breath and stepped closer to Will, who slid an arm around her waist.  “Alright, so, Will and I have some news.”

“Well, I would hope so.  You are president of the news division.”  The sass came from a junior staffer, and the crowd groaned.  Mac pursed her lips and waited.  Someone elbowed the staffer in the ribs, and he uttered a whispered, “Sorry, Mac.”

“As I was saying, we’d like for you all to know that I’ll be out of the office for about twelve weeks starting in October or November.  Will and I are expecting twins.”

The scene that followed was similar to the moment when Will had announced their engagement all those years ago.  Laughter and good-natured ribbing, congratulations and well-wishes all around.  Mac found herself laughing through the tears that never seemed to stop during this pregnancy.  She was deeply touched by everyone’s response to their news.  Will was puffed up, proud as a peacock and shaking hands with all of the staffers.  After a few minutes, Mackenzie slipped her hand into his and tugged him to the periphery of the bullpen while the chatter continued.

“It’s quite the family you’ve pulled together, Mrs. McAvoy,” Will’s voice was heavy with emotion.  He pulled her in tight against him, and for the first time could feel the bump between them.  Mac stepped back a fraction.

“Your daughters suddenly seem to be demanding more space.”

“I was just noticing that.”  Will chuckled and kissed her forehead and then her lips, quickly.

“I’d better get back upstairs.”  She stepped out of his arms, and looked up at her husband, happily.  “Thanks, Will.”

“For what, hon?”

“For letting me talk you into making friends inside of work and letting me turn this group of people into family.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Mackenzie.  Honest to god, I wouldn’t.”  He smiled and squeezed her shoulders.  “Now, you really better get back upstairs.  If you think my boss is tough, yours is…”  He trailed off and shrugged.  “Well, he defies description.”

“See you for dinner?”

“Definitely.”

Mac smiled at her team and headed for the elevator, soaking in the continued sounds of celebration and well-wishes that followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there's 13. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always, I love hearing what you think... it's super gratifying for me every time one of y'all shares a thought about this piece.
> 
> Until 14!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting this. I lost my Grandma, and there's been a lot to take care of.
> 
> Thanks so much to all of you who keep reading this!

Chapter 14

Mac sighed deeply and opened the door to Hang Chews.  She paused in the entryway for a moment, adjusting to the severe temperature differential between the outside air and the artificially cool air inside the bar.  In just the short walk from the SUV to the door, the sticky June heat had plastered Mac’s bangs to her forehead.  With a sharp move of her hand, Mac brushed her hair out of her face and scanned the bar, looking for Sloan.  She caught Chelsea’s eye and nod and followed the silent direction toward the bar.

“Can I get you anything else?”  Chelsea asked Sloan, conscious of the fact that Sloan had had more to drink than she probably should have at this point in the evening.

“Another drink, and a good divorce lawyer if you’ve got one behind the bar, Chels,” Sloan drawled in a voice heavy with alcohol and regret.

“She’ll take her check, Chelsea.   Thanks.”  Sloan felt Mac’s arms slide around her shoulders.  “Whatcha say, Sloan?”  Mac said in greeting.

“I wanted another drink, Kenzie.”  Sloan said, not lifting her eyes from the drink in front of her.

“Why don’t you finish the one you’ve got, and I will make you another one at my place?”

At that, Sloan’s head seemed to clear a little, and she looked at Mac.

“Why are you here, and how did you find me, Kenzie?”

“Don called Will, and after security said that you weren’t in your office, I figured that I would find you here.”   Mackenzie shrugged lightly.

“I’ve got to find a new place to drink,” Sloan mumbled.  “And Don, what did he have to say?”

“He’s confused, Sloan.  He doesn’t understand why you left.”  Mac gently took her friend’s arm and led her from the bar to the waiting SUV.  Sloan’s head hit Mac’s shoulder as soon as her brunette friend had climbed into the vehicle next to her.  “Actually, pal,” Mac began, giving Sloan a small nudge with her shoulder, “I’m a little confused, too.  I thought you and Donny were doing well really, that married life was agreeing with you both.”  She waited a beat, and when Sloan didn’t respond, she prodded again.  “Care to share?”

“God, Mac.  You’d just never understand.”

Mac straightened and tried not to be offended.  “Will and I were basically the most self-destructive couple in the history of the world for, literally, years, Sloan.  What on earth could be going on that I wouldn’t understand?”

Sloan looked pointedly at Mackenzie for a moment before gesturing at Mac’s rounded bump.

“Oh I don’t know, Kenzie.  Seems like all you and Will have to do is _look_ at each other and you’re knocked up.”

“If you weren’t drunk, I’d knock your block off for that.”  Mac’s tone was deadly serious, and Sloan met her with an even stare.  “Do you not remember the two years that Will and I tried to have another baby after Charlie?”  Sloan said nothing, but her eyes dropped.  “Yeah.  I thought you might.”  Mac’s eyes softened, and she laid a hand over Sloan’s.  “So, still no luck?”

Sloan shook her head and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, clearly battling strong emotions.

“I don’t even recognize myself, Kenz.  I’m not the girl who lets herself be defined by fertility.  I’m an economist.”

“You can be more than one thing.  You’re also a news anchor.  And a godmother.  Nothing defines you, Sloan, nothing that you don’t allow to.”  Sloan grunted her acknowledgement.  “What does Don say?”  The vehicle stopped at Mackenzie’s building, and she offered her hand to Sloan, who sniffed sardonically.

“Shouldn’t I be the one helping you?”

Mac scoffed.  “I’m fine.  I’ve got my balance back, and I’m just fine.”  She put out her hand again.  “Also, I’m not somewhere between my fourth and twelfth martini.”

“Fine.”  Sloan took her hand and allowed Mac to lead her into the building. 

As they exited the elevator into the McAvoy home, Grady came bouncing toward them, all puppy-feet and lack of coordination.  Mac bent down, scooped up the quickly growing dog, and unceremoniously dumped him into Sloan’s arms.

“Puppies help everything.”

“This isn’t a puppy.  This is a fluffy yellow cow.”

“At the very most, you could compare him to a calf.  He’s not that big yet.”

“All I’m saying is thank god you guys are expanding your place.  This dog is going to need his own wing.”  She sounded tough, but her face was already buried in the puppy’s soft fur.

“Come sit.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Mackenzie.”

“Then you probably should have hidden somewhere other than Hang Chews, Sloan.”  Mac smiled at her friend and patted the sofa next to her.  “Come on.”

Sloan flopped down and pulled her feet up onto the couch, settling the puppy on her lap and petting him tenderly.  Grady basked in the attention and nipped affectionately at Sloan’s fingers.  She smiled and ruffled the dog’s ears.

“I don’t want to keep disappointing Don, Kenz.  Every single month feels like I’ve let him down.  Again.  Fuck.  The pressure is killing me.  Even the sex isn’t fun anymore.  It feels perfunctory.”

A small voice sounded as Charlie came into the room, dragging a blanket and rubbing sleep filled eyes.

“What’s ‘funtory mean, Auntie S?”

“What are you doing up, young man?  I put you to bed hours ago.”  Mac raised an eyebrow at her son.  Charlie crossed the living room and solemnly moved Grady out of Sloan’s lap, clambering up to fill the spot where the puppy had been.  Sloan dropped a kissed on the top of his tousled hair.

“Heard Auntie S,” Charlie said simply, tucking a thumb into his mouth.  At six, he didn’t often suck his thumb anymore, and Mac reached across and gently tugged the digit from his lips.

“I’m sorry, kiddo.  I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Charlie shook his head vigorously and fisted his hand in Sloan’s shirt.

“Don’t be sorry.  Grady wasn’t asleep either.”  Sloan look at Mac with questioning eyes.

“And how would you know that?  Grady sleeps out here.”  Mac smiled in spite of herself as Charlie’s eyes grew wide.  She was almost done fighting the battle.  If the dog and the boy were that set on sleeping near each other, she wasn’t going to force the separation.  Charlie looked up at Sloan.

“Sometimes,” he whispered, more loudly than he intended, “Grady comes to sleep with me.  Unless Daddy closes my door when he kisses me late.”  He looked shyly at Mac, who pretended not be able to hear the conversation.  It made her smile to know that Charlie was aware that Will always stopped into his son’s room on his own way to bed.  “Then I need to come sleep with him,” Charlie finished explaining to his aunt.  Mac had to stifle a groan.  This explained her son’s new habit of waking up in the living room.  Sloan smirked.

“Charlie, it’s late.  We’ll talk more about it tomorrow, alright?”  Mac stood and lifted her son out of Sloan’s lap.  “Let’s get you back to bed.”

“Mommy, can Grady come?”  As if on cue, the puppy yawned in a big way.  Sloan stood and lifted him, following Mac down the hall with the dog.

“I guess it’s okay,” Mac stroked Charlie’s back as she walked him down the hallway.  “But tomorrow we’ll talk more about that being permanent.”  Charlie nodded through a yawn and laid his head on Mac’s shoulder.  Mac laid her son in his bed, kissed his forehead, and moved to allow Sloan near the bed to deposit the puppy near Charlie.  Grady immediately settled near the boy, pushing his nose under Charlie’s elbow.  Both shut their eyes, immediately.

“G’night, Auntie S,” Charlie spoke with increasingly drawn out syllables as sleep overtook him.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.  Love you.”  Sloan dropped a kiss on his cheek and stepped back.  Charlie’s mouth formed a kiss, and he smacked without opening his eyes.

“Sweet dreams, darling,” Mac whispered as she pulled the door closed behind them.

The women settled back on the couch, Sloan with her head in Mac’s lap.  Mac’s fingers threaded through her friend’s hair, soothing the woman.

“Let’s try again.”  Mac’s voice was calm and collected.  “Are you feeling pressure from Don because it isn’t happening?”  She felt Sloan’s head shake a negative answer.  “No?”

“No, Kenz, really.  He’s so kind.  It’s making me crazy.  If he would just yell or get mad, I think I would feel better.  But, he’s so fucking understanding and supportive, and I just feel broken all the time like my body won’t do what it’s supposed to.”

“What did the doctors say?”  Mac silently reprimanded herself for interviewing Sloan.  Fact-gathering was her first instinct, and she was trying to gather enough information to have an informed conversation.  She knew from experience though that sometimes, it wasn’t about facts, it was about the feelings.  Mac shook her head as if to break her own reverie, bringing herself back to the present in time to catch the end of what Sloan was saying.

“… and basically, there isn’t any reason at all that we haven’t conceived yet.”

“Sloan, there’s nothing I’m going to say that’s going to make this better.  You know that I’m here and that I support you.  But, pal, maybe you need to talk to Don.  Have you tried that?”

“Not really.  It’s a big crab leg in the middle of the room that we talk around.”

“D’ya mean elephant in the room?” Mac asked around a yawn.  She frowned at herself.  It was only just now midnight, and Mac knew she had lost some of her staying power to the babies growing inside her.

“I mean crab leg.  I never trusted elephants, and I do not want them in my room.”

Mac laughed.  “You’re a little ridiculous, you know that?”

“Funny, coming from the woman who can’t handle jellyfish.”

Mac, immediately indignant, responded as she always did at the mention of her arch-enemy species, “I don’t like jellyfish.”  Now it was Sloan’s turn to laugh.  “Really, though, Sloan.  You’ve got to _talk_ to him.  He loves you, a lot.  It’s almost nauseating to watch him watch you, honestly.”  She was cut off by Sloan’s arm coming up and tapping her on the nose with a huff.  “Talk to him.”

Sloan sat up.

“Yeah.  Okay.”  She stood and stretched.  “I guess I should call him and tell him that I’m coming home.”

“Probably a good idea.”

Sloan fished her phone from her purse and pressed Don’s contact from her speed list.  Both Mackenzie and Sloan whirled toward the kitchen when a phone rang there.  Mac was across the room first, and came back with wide eyes and Don’s phone. 

“He’s here?” Sloan asked incredulously.

“Search me.  I just live here.”  With an exaggerated shrug, Mac quickly dismissed the bedroom; the door was open and the room was dark.

“The study,” both women said simultaneously and headed to the hallway that lead to the study.  As they came to the closed door, Mac stepped in front of Sloan.

“Let me go first?” 

Mac squeezed Sloan’s arm and then knocked once on the door before opening it.  Her eyes took in the scene quickly.  Don and Will sat facing each other in the leather club chairs.  Don’s elbows were braced on his knees, and his scotch glass was clutched tightly in both hands.  He appeared distraught, and Mac thought she heard him say ‘just want her to be happy’.  Mac cleared her throat, and both men’s heads turned.

“Hi honey,” Will’s voice was tender.  His smile faltered a little when he caught sight of Sloan behind Mac.  “Hey sis.”

“Hey bro.”  The women stepped into the room.  Don dropped his head lower.  “So, husband, great minds think alike?”  Her voice was soft.  He lifted his eyes and looked at Sloan.

“Guess so.  You okay?”

Sloan shrugged.  “Okay.  You?”

Don shrugged.  “Confused.”

“What a fucking mess.”  They both laughed.

Will stood and put a hand on Mackenzie’s elbow, leading her from the room.

“You guys talk,” Will said, pulling the door closed behind him.  He and his wife made their way back to the living room, and Will pulled Mackenzie into his lap.  He kissed her lips and his hands found their way to her shoulders, gently working at the knots there.

“How’d Donny end up here?”

“About fifteen minutes after you left, there was a knock at the door.  When I opened the door, there was a sad looking Don.  I poured him a drink, and he’s been pouring out his heart ever since.”  Mac said nothing, just squirmed a little when Will stopped rubbing her shoulder.  “Remember how I said I was grateful for the family you’ve made for us?”

Mac nodded and groaned something that sounded a lot like, “mmhmm.”

“Well, I take it back.  I could have been in bed with you hours ago.”

“They listen to us when you do stupid things.”  Will scoffed, but Mac continued.  “When everything happened to Jim and Maggie, we all leaned on each other.  You love having a family, Will.”  She leaned into his massaging fingers and continued, “if only so you’ve got something to complain about.”

 

_Meanwhile, in the study…_

“You know, we should probably fight more often.”

Don looked up skeptically.  “Why?”

“Because damn these chairs are comfortable.  We need a study.”

“We can’t afford a study.”

“We could.”

“How?”

“Insider trading.”

Don laughed aloud at Sloan’s words.  “We don’t look great in jumpsuits.  Let’s keep that in mind before you pull a Martha Stewart.”

Sloan smiled but didn’t respond.  After a few moments of silence, Sloan spoke.  “Are we going to talk about it?”

“Do you want to?”

“No,” she said honestly, “but we probably should.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t like feeling this way.  I don’t want to anymore.”

“Can you elaborate on how you’re feeling?”

“Like I fail you every single month when the pregnancy test comes back negative.”  Before the words were even out of her mouth, Don was out of her chair and gathering her into his arms.  He settled her on his lap, her legs over the arm of the chair.

“Sloan, I swear to god that if this isn’t what you want, we’ll stop trying.”

“I don’t know what I want…”

“You have to let me finish.”  She nodded and remained quiet.  “You’re not a failure, and I hate knowing that I’ve made you feel that way.”  She tucked her head under his chin, and he tightened his arms around her as he continued.  “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life, even if that was the most expensive first date ever.  $1000 for a book.  What I have can’t be taught.”  He felt her relax a little in his arms, and seized the opportunity.  “Sloan, I want babies with you.  I want us to have the happy family that we’ve talked about.  But it’s not worth it if you’re feeling this way.  There’re other options, honey.”

Sloan stood and started to pace the room.

“I love you, Don.  That’s not going to change, but I’m not sure what I want right now.  I don’t know where I stand on being disappointed month after month.”

Don stood and closed the space between them.

“You don’t have to know right now.  It’s enough that we’re finally cracking the crab claw in the room.”

“Crab leg.”

“Close enough.”

“It’s enough?”

“You’re enough.  Always have been, always will be.  We’ll keep talking through this.”

“Good.”  Sloan took his hands in hers.  “And Don?”

“Yes?”

“It’s pretty lame that we both ended up here.”

“Tell me about it.  We’re so predictable.”

“At least Maggie’s back in town.  We’ve got two places to look for each other now.”

“Three.  Hang Chews.”

“Four.  The office.”  She threw up her hands in a triumphant gesture.  “We’re not predictable!”

“How’d we both end up here, then?”

“Shut up.”

“Yep.”

 

Sloan and Don left the study, hand in hand, and bid a fond goodnight to Will and Mackenzie, thanking them for their hospitality and love.  Will saw them to the elevator and switched off the lights after it closed behind them.  Making quick work of closing up the rest of the apartment, Will headed down Charlie’s hall, opening the door with a silent, practiced motion.  Grady’s tail twitched, and Will’s brow furrowed.  He was tempted to return the dog to his living room bed, but decided against it; his son looked happy and peaceful in his sleep, and the puppy was sound asleep curled up next to him.  Will kissed his son and left the room as quietly as he had entered.

By the time he made it to their bedroom, Mackenzie was already in pajamas on her side of the bed.  She smiled at Will as he came into the room.

“Your son’s dog…” Will began.

“I know.  Sloan and I left them together.  Everything still peaceful in there?”

“Both are sound asleep.”  He kicked his shoes off and hung his belt on the door hanger.  “You caving on that?”

“Mmm… probably,” Mac said, exhaustion coloring her tone as the softness of the pillows overtook her desire to stay awake.

“You’re getting soft, Mrs. McAvoy.”  He pulled a t-shirt on and stepped into pajama pants.

“Nah.  But a boy and his dog are not the hill I’m going to die on.”

“Go to sleep, honey.  You’re making poor sentence choices.”

“I love you, even if you are an ass,” she fired back, shutting her eyes and snuggling into the pillows.

“I love you too, Mackenzie.”  He switched off their lights, slid into bed, and pulled Mackenzie in close to him.  She was already fast asleep.  “And I’m not an ass.  Not dying on that hill.  You’ll hate yourself for it tomorrow,” he whispered into her hair, smiled, and shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> (Again) thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the well-wishes that came via comments on the last chapter. I really appreciate them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It’s unfinished… more about that in the post-chapter notes.

Chapter 15

“Absolutely not.” Mac folder her arms across the top of her bump.

“Why?” Will cracked two more eggs into the bowl.

“What would you call her? Junior?” Mac’s brow scrunched. “Absolutely not.”

“I like the idea of one of the girls being named after you, Mac.” He whisked the eggs together with a sure and practiced movement. “Don’t stand there like that. Get out the sausage if you’re going to be in here arguing with me.”

Mackenzie huffed lightly and opened the refrigerator door. A moment later, she reached in and pulled out a package of bacon.

With a small frown, she said, “There isn’t any sausage. I’ll put it on the list.” Will frowned deeply and took the bacon out of Mackenzie’s hand, replacing it on the refrigerator shelf. He opened a crisper drawer and pulled out a package of breakfast sausage. With a satisfied nod, he turned back to the eggs. Mac opened the package and began to prepare the meat. “We didn’t name Charlie after you.”

“That was different.”

“Do you feel strongly about this?” Mac put the sausage in the oven and turned to look directly at her husband. “I don’t mean to shorthand the conversation. I’m just trying to get my bearings.” Will covered the pan containing the eggs.

“It is important to me.” He shrugged. “I don’t have a good reason for why. I just know that it matters to me.”

For a moment, Mac was silent, considering Will’s admission. _Well, girls… I don’t know how we’re going to work through this one. I don’t want either of you saddled with a Mc-Mc name. That’s not fair to either of you._ “What about as a middle name, Billy?”

Will’s bottom lip poked out a little as he pondered Mac’s compromise. Then he nodded. “Alright then. Mackenzie as a middle name.” He winked comically at his wife before continuing. “For both of them.”

Mac laughed and threw a dish towel at him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But lovable.” He shrugged.

Mackenzie threw her arms around Will’s neck and pulled him as tight against her as she could. With a happy grin, she kissed him.

“Very lovable.” She stepped back from him and looked at the clock, frowning briefly. Turning her head toward the hallway, she called loudly, “Charlie, if you want to have a bit of brunch with Daddy and me, you’d better be out here in three minutes, young man.”

Charlie scooted into the kitchen moments later, dressed head to toe in cowboy garb. “I’m here, Mommy.” He wrapped his arms around her knees and hugged her. “Those are tall shoes. Do you and Daddy have to work?”

Will swept Charlie up and kissed his cheek before setting him on the counter. “No, son. Mommy and I have to go to Grandma Lee’s pre-wedding brunch. Remember?”

Mackenzie shot Will a look as she slid Charlie off the counter and settled him in a chair. “And tomorrow, you’re going to carry the rings up the aisle. Right?”

Charlie nodded, standing on his chair and making a grab for the counter in an attempt to hoist himself onto it. “And, I have to be very careful not to lose them.” Mackenzie caught the boy around the waist and put him back in his chair. “Mommy, if Daddy put me on the counter, why can’t I sit there?”

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow at Will and silently asked him for back up. “If you fall and hit your head, Mommy would be mad at both of us.”

Will smiled at Mackenzie. _See how helpful I can be?_ his expression seemed to imply.

“But it would be my head hurted and not Mommy’s.”

“Hurt,” Mac gently corrected. “And it’s best not to take unnecessary risks, darling.” She kissed the top of her son’s head and shot Will another look that clearly said _Do you see what you’ve started?_ Will shrugged and smiled. He pulled the sausages from the oven and patted the excess oil from them.

“Am I going to Granma Lee’s party today?”

“No, darling. Just Daddy and me. Miss Jenna is going to keep an eye on you.” Mac took the plate that Will had prepared and set it in front of her son. “What happened to the outfit that I laid out for you?” Charlie shrugged in a way that reminded Mac so much of Will that she had to take a deep breath. Their son was so like Will. “A shrug is not an answer.”

“The shirt had buttons that wouldn’t match in the holes, and I couldn’t make the belt work.” Charlie spoke around mouthfuls of food. “Also, didn’t want to wear church clothes.”

Now, it was Will’s turn to make a face at Mackenzie and her turn to shrug. “What if Aunt Maggie or Uncle Don come to visit later? Don’t you want to look…” Mackenzie trailed off at the looks on both Will’s and Charlie’s faces.

“Cowboy clothes today, Mommy.” Charlie spoke with finality, and Will had to hide a smirk.

“If you wear your cowboy clothes today, I won’t hear any complaints about what you have to wear in the wedding tomorrow?” Internally, Mac reprimanded herself for making deals with her son. The exhaustion brought on of pregnancy and by all of the changes she was making at work were forcing compromises that she would rather not make.

Charlie sighed heavily. “Is it really itchy?”

Will laughed out loud at this. “No, son. It will be okay. You and I will look a lot alike tomorrow.”

That seemed to placate the child. He turned to his mother. “Okay, Mommy. Cowboy today. Daddy clothes tomorrow.”

Mackenzie nodded and popped a bite of sausage in her mouth. “I’ve got another suggestion.”

“Lay it on me, Mac.”

“What about Madoleyn?”

“Madeline?”

“Madoleyn.”

“Madoleyn Mackenzie McAvoy.” Will tested the name. “Madoleyn Mackenzie McAvoy.” He smiled and nodded. “What do you think, Charlie?”

“For one of my sisters?”

“Yes, for one of them.”

“Mad-lyn is long.” He paused, seeming to mull over the name. “Maddie?”

Mac and Will locked eyes, knowing that at least one of their daughters had a name. In years to come, Mac knew they would tell Madoleyn Mackenzie about the morning that the three of them had come together to name her.

“We’ll call her Maddie. That’s perfect, Charlie.” Mac beamed at her son, grateful for the enthusiasm with which he had grasped the idea of being a big brother to two sisters. Dabbing a napkin at the edge of her eyes, Mac rose. “Daddy and I have to leave soon. But we’ll be back before dinner.”

“Can I take Grady for a walk?”

“That’s up to Miss Jenna,” Will began, pausing at the sound of the elevator. “I bet that’s her now. Why don’t you go and ask her?”

Charlie grinned widely and bounced away from the table to convince his Daddy’s former intern that Grady needed that walk.

“Maddie, huh?” Will smiled at his wife.

“I think it will do nicely. Maddie, Charlie, and little no-name.”

“How will we decide which one is Madoleyn and which one is little no-name?”

Mackenzie furrowed her brow momentarily before addressing her abdomen. “Now hear this,” she paused to smile at Will, “you two work it out in there. The first one of you to make an appearance will be Maddie. So, you’ve got a choice: Maddie or little no-name. I think it’s really up to you two.”

Will chuckled and pulled Mackenzie into his arms, kissing her nose and then her lips. “I think we can probably come up with a suitable name for little no-name before she makes her appearance. Don’t you?”

Mac lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Well certainly, but there’s no need to tell them that!” She gestured to her abdomen. “We don’t have time to debate the subject right now. We’ll be late if we don’t go.”

 

 

Will and Mackenzie had been at the brunch for less than twenty minutes when Will felt Mac’s arm being pulled from his. With raised eyebrows, he turned to see Leona hustling his wife across the room. Mac caught his eye and gave him a smile and a shrug; Will smiled back and tipped back his champagne, finishing the glass.

Leona pulled Mackenzie away from the crowd and lowered her voice.

“What have you heard about Pruitt losing controlling interest of ACN?” Leona whispered harshly.

“Nothing, Lee! What do you know?”

“Nothing that I can talk about. But you’d better put a muzzle on your boss before he fucks things up.”

“Well first, Pruitt doesn’t really listen to me. As much as he needs a muzzle, I don’t know that I’m the one to strap it on him. Second, what the hell is going on around here?”

“Like I said, I can’t talk about it. But your boss has been running his mouth to some people that I need on my side.”

Mackenzie sighed and put her hands on her hips. Leona stared distractedly over Mac’s shoulder.

“Leona, you’re not making much sense. No sense at all, in fact.”

“Nevermind, McMac,” Leona said to the space above Mackenzie’s shoulder, as she continued to scan the room. She kissed Mac on the cheek and sailed off to greet one of the senators who had just come through the door.

Mac shook her head and stood for a moment, attempting to put some of the confusion from her mind. She was startled from her silence by a hand on the small of her back. A squeaked escaped from her lips.

“Shit… Sorry, hon. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Will smiled sheepishly at his wife, who returned the smile. “What was that about?”

“Honestly, Billy, I literally couldn’t tell you. I think the stress of the wedding is catching up to her.”

Will looked at her skeptically but shrugged. “So, I had an idea.”

Mackenzie’s looked skeptical this time. “You had an idea, or an idea was put into that head of yours?”

“Let me start over.” Mac nodded at his suggestion. He took a deep breath and continued, “Sloan and Maggie think it would be a good idea if I came over here and told you that I was inviting them over to get ready for the wedding tomorrow with you. The also think that I should have the idea to order coffee and some breakfast foods so that everyone can snack while getting ready.” He stopped, mentally recounting the things that were supposed to be included in ‘his idea’. “Oh yeah. And a new bottle of old scotch.”

“So that Don will come?” Will shrugged in response. He hadn’t gotten as far as examining their motivations, but he wasn’t surprised that his wife saw right through the younger women’s shenanigans. “It’s no wonder that your son shrugs his answer to everything.” Will grinned and shrugged again. “Well, do you want me to go along?”

“This feels kinda like college again, Mac.” His voice got higher pitched, and he imitated, “Oh William, find out if Scotty likes me… and invite us all to a party at the fraternity house.”

Mackenzie laughed uproariously at Will’s imitation of a college girl. “Be sure to order hot chocolate for your son.”

“I guess it’s settled then,” Will said, internally kissing his peaceful morning goodbye. Mackenzie kissed his cheek and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back. “Might not be such a bad idea to have a few drinks before the circus starts tomorrow, anyway.”

“Fuss some more, Billy, before you start having fun and claim this idea all for your own.” She caught sight of Sloan and Maggie watching them with rapt interest and smiled at them. “You’d better tell your co-eds that the party is on.” Will turned and shot them a thumbs up, eliciting wide grins from both women. _And that, baby girls, is how you handle your Daddy’s bark. He doesn’t have any bite anymore… he used to, but he lost his teeth about 7 years ago. He loves our family, even when he grumbles about them._

 

_The Next Morning _

Will slipped back into the dark bedroom and knelt next to the bed. Mackenzie was just starting to stir.

“Morning,” he said softly.

“Mmm, good morning,” she said, sleep still heavy in her voice. “What time is it?”

“About 9:45,” he said, sliding an arm over chest, under the guise of an embrace.

Mac’s eyes flew open wide, and she would have flown upright if not for Will’s arm anchoring her.

“Let me up! I’ve got to get ready.”

Will gently kissed her and eased his arm back, helping Mackenzie into a sitting position. He moved to sit on the bed next to her.

“Mac, you’ve got tons of time. Take a few minutes, and wake up. Hop in the shower, and then come join us.”

Mac groaned theatrically. “Is everyone already here?” At Will’s nod, she stuck out her bottom lip and laid back against the pillows. Pulling the covers over her head, she lamented, “But I wanted _you_ this morning.”

“You were tired, Mackenzie. You’re growing two humans, remember?”

“Don’t patronize me. Those two humans are why I want you so badly right now.”

He slipped a hand under the sheet and caressed her shoulders gently before sliding down the strap of her tank top and cupping her bare breast.

“It makes me crazy knowing you’re here in our bed, and I have to go play host to the family.” He drawled the last word slightly, and Mac knew exactly how he felt in that moment.

Mackenzie tilted her head, positioning her lips to kiss him. “You should have woken me hours ago.”

“You wouldn’t have been so charming if I had woken you earlier. You were soundly out.” He captured her waiting lips, and his thumb skimmed her hardening nipple.

“Billy! Stop!” She was instantly wet, and he knew it.

“Why?” He said with a slightly cocky tone. His hand dropped lower and cupped her, and dampness settled into his hand.

“Because you shouldn’t start something that you have no intention of finishing,” she said, breath catching the last word as Will applied a bit more pressure with the heel of his hand.

His lips a hairsbreadth from hers, he whispered, “I have every intention of finishing this.” With that, he slid a finger deep inside her. She gasped and her muscles clenched around his finger. He drove into her twice with his finger and then retreated just enough to let his thumb skim the sensitive bud at the junction of her thighs. His finger, slick with the physical evidence of her desire for him, toyed with her opening. She moaned. His mouth quickly covered hers, absorbing the sound.

“You have to be quiet, Mackenzie, or they’ll hear…” He growled the warning at her as his mouth moved to her neck as his fingers continued to work inside and outside of her. Mac caught her own lip between her teeth and bit lightly to keep herself from calling out. Her hips began to move in rhythm with the thrust of Will’s fingers. “Fuck Mac,” he whispered against her ear, “It’s all I can do to not undress and get in this bed with you.” His pace increased to match her hips, and he felt her tensing more and more, signaling her impending climax. “That’s right, hon, come apart for me.”

She tumbled over the edge and bit back Will’s name, trying to keep all sound from spilling from her lips. She rode the waves of the intense orgasm as his fingers slowed and became gentler until they finally withdrew from her completely.

“Oh my, Billy,” she whispered after a moment. “Thanks for letting me sleep in.” They both chuckled. He kissed her lightly, smiled knowingly, and left the bedroom.

 

When a freshly showered Mackenzie joined everyone in the kitchen thirty minutes later, the smirks on the faces greeting her told her that what had happened in the bedroom was no secret to any of them. Her brow furrowed intensely, and she glared at Will. He opened his mouth, ostensibly to defend himself as Sloan spoke.

“Don’t blame him, Kenzie. You’re just no good at silence.” Sloan smiled at her friend and crossed the room to drape an arm around Mac’s shoulder. “Just no good at it at all.” Everyone laughed, and Mackenzie worked to control her blush.

Will pushed a small cup of coffee into her hands, her caffeine allotment for the day. She smiled appreciatively at him, and he silently mouthed ‘sorry’ to her. Before she could respond, Charlie came bounding into the kitchen. He was wearing his pint-sized tuxedo, cowboy boots, and carrying Grady, who was trying desperately to get down. The resulting struggle was leaving Charlie’s outfit covered in white, English lab hair. Mac’s jaw dropped in horror. Will reached to take the coffee from Mac’s hands. His eyes were wide, and he sent up a silent prayer that his wife wouldn’t dissolve into tears. Pregnancy hormones were still making her unpredictable, at best.

Maggie sprang into action, rescuing the puppy, who was quickly outgrowing that moniker and setting him on the floor.

“Hey pal,” she began, kneeling in front of Charlie. “How are ya?”

Charlie looked tentatively at her, expression unsure. “Are you leaving again, ‘tie Maggie?” Maggie’s eyes welled up at the familiar nickname. As Charlie had been learning to talk, the ‘aun’ sound in ‘Auntie Maggie’ had been lost, and she was glad that it had never been found again.

Maggie was aware that she and Charlie had a captive audience, and she phrased her response with care.

“Not for a while, pal. I promise.” She took the little boy’s hands in her own. “Your Mommy found me a great job, and I’m going to be around for quite a while.” Charlie nodded and threw his arms around Maggie’s neck. She smiled, genuinely, and scooped up the boy. “What do you say we go take care of all that puppy hair on your suit?”

“I think it’s a tux… tux-something and not a suit.”

“Well, let’s get that hair off whatever it is you’re wearing.” She heard Will clear his throat and turned to see him gesturing subtly to the boots on his son’s feet. “And I bet there are some spiffy new shoes that match this, too, huh?” Their voices faded as Maggie took the boy to his room to fix his appearance.

“How ‘bout some breakfast, Mac?” Will pulled a plate from the counter and held it out to her.

“You’ll have to bring it to her, bro,” Sloan spoke quickly. “We’ve got hair and makeup to perfect.” She kissed Don quickly, a spoke with a wink. “I want more wake up calls like what Mac gets.” Mac playfully hit Sloan’s arm.

“I’d love something to eat, Will. Thank you.” Mac shot Will a smile that reassured him that she was doing fine and allowed Sloan to lead her toward the bedroom.

“I guess that just leaves us men,” Don said, moving toward the bar. Will smirked but did not comment. “Drinks?”

“Yeah. Let me take some food in there, and then we’ll fortify ourselves for the day ahead.”

Don nodded seriously and poured the drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, team, this chapter got a little unwieldy, and so it’s going to be an A chapter and a B chapter that finishes with Leona’s wedding, reception, and after-party.
> 
> As always, I love hearing what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm coming up on the end of this story, I'm starting to think about my next project. So, here's my question for y'all: would CJ and Danny (West Wing) showing up in The Newsroom's reality (as perhaps peers of Mac and Will) in some sort of crossover piece be worth pursuing, or would I be better suited to just find a story within The Newsroom that is interesting to me? I'm genuinely interested in what y'all think and what would be of interest to y'all as readers.
> 
> I appreciate any thoughts or suggestions!

Chapter 16

Will silently handed Mackenzie his handkerchief and bit back a grin.  His wife wiped her eyes and elbowed him in the side.  He looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her.  _What?_ his expression seemed to say.

“You wipe that smile off your face!” Mac whispered vehemently.

Bending to position his mouth very close to Mackenzie’s ear, he responded almost silently.  “I can think of several ways to dry your tears and distract you.”

Mackenzie pursed her lips in disapproval and leaned in closer to her husband.  “Bet none of them are appropriate for a church wedding,” she murmured.

Will coughed to cover the laugh he couldn’t fight.  “Hon, this wedding isn’t appropriate for a church.”

Mackenzie smiled widely, biting back a chuckle.  Will was smiling down at her as her eyes went wide in panic and her hands flew to cover her abdomen.  She sank hard onto the pew and reached for Will’s hand, gripping it fiercely.

“Mackenzie?  Honey?” Will’s words were loud, the scene around him forgotten.

Mac’s words were tight, and her voice was raspy as she responded, “Something’s wrong, Billy.”

In a show of protectiveness that his knees and shoulder would protest for weeks following, Will swept Mac into his arms and headed out of the church.  One of her arms looped around his neck; the other clutched his arm.  She knew she was leaving marks through his suit, but she needed the contact to anchor her.  The last thing they heard as Will burst out of the church door was Leona’s voice, commanding and brash.

“Oh just say ‘I do’.  My granddaughters are in there.”

The intense pressure that had initially taken Mac off her feet was easing somewhat, and she exhaled deeply.

“Billy,” she eased her grip on his arm slightly, “set me down.  I think it’s passing.”

He hesitated a moment before gently setting her on the ground.  He threw up his hand to signal their vehicle and smiled to himself when he heard the tires squeal in response.  Their driver definitely deserved a raise.

“We’re still going to the hospital, Mackenzie.”  His tone was stony, and she knew he was fighting back strong emotions.

“Let me call Catherine.  She might prefer to have me in to the office.”

“Do it on the way,” he said, opening the door of the vehicle and lifting her in.

As he was climbing in behind her, Leona emerged from the church at a brisk stride.  Will sighed, suddenly very aware of the interruption that their exit must have caused to the wedding.

“Is she okay?”  Leona’s voice caught him as he was pulling the door closed.

“I don’t know,” Will answered, heart in his throat.  He heard Mackenzie direct their driver to the hospital on Catherine’s instruction.

“Keep us posted, alright?”  Will nodded.  “And don’t worry about Charlie.  Spence and I can keep him tonight if you need to stay at the hospital.”  Will nodded again, but then turned back.

“You two have a honeymoon, Leona.  Maggie or Sloan can keep him.”

“Australia will be there tomorrow.  Now go.”

Will turned his attention to his wife, pale and shaking next to him.  Her arms were wrapped protectively around her abdomen; her knees were drawn up, as close to curled up as she could get.  He felt the color drain from his own face.

“Mac.”  She didn’t turn her head.  “Mackenzie!”  He all but shouted, which seemed to rouse her.  She turned her head toward him and was immediately enveloped in his arms.  “Everything is going to be fine.  Alright?  Everything is going to be fine.”  Her tears started then, and he tightened his arms around her.  “Mackenzie, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.  I promise.”

“Something’s wrong, Billy… I’m so… so dizzy.”  She left her words hanging as another contraction— _it’s not a contraction, it’s just not_ \--- seized her.

“I’m right here, honey.  Just keep breathing, okay?”  He felt her nod against him, but she didn’t speak.  “Do you want some water?”  She shook her head.  He unscrewed the top of one of the bottles that their driver consistently kept supplied for them and took a long sip, collecting his thoughts.  “How about just a sip, Mac?”  He put the bottle to her lips and watched her take a small sip.  He felt her body relaxing a little.  She took a longer sip, and he felt her breathing even out just a little.  “Can you talk to me?  Can you tell me what’s happening?”

“I’m dizzy.  Very dizzy.  And a little nauseous.”  She let out a shuddering breath.  “I’ve had two severe cramps.”

“Contractions?”  While he waited for her answer, he did the math. 23 weeks was 17 weeks early. 

“I’m not prepared to use that word.”  Will knew the end of a conversation when he saw one.  He let the statement pass without further comment.

Typically, he didn’t carry on conversations with their unborn babies; that was Mac’s realm.  They were inside _her_ , after all, he reasoned.  However, today, Will found himself reaching out to them, just in case it made the difference that Mac swore it did.

_You guys- girls- need to hang in there for a little bit longer.  Okay?  Like 6 more weeks, would be great.  I mean, really, hang in there til your due date and you can both have a pony for your third birthday.  Your mom and I… I don’t know if we could handle something happening to you two.  So, let’s everybody take a deep breath, alright?_

Will also offered up a silent prayer, another activity that Mac pursued with more regularity than he did.  He knew better than to bargain in his prayers, but he _certainly_ wasn’t ready to put it all in the man-upstairs’ hands.  Praying for safety and health, whether it was anyone’s will but Will’s, would have to suffice in this moment.

The vehicle came to a stop outside of the hospital, and the door was immediately opened by an orderly with a wheelchair.

“Mrs. McAvoy?” the orderly verified.  At the nod from the couple in the car, the orderly continued, “Dr. Evers called ahead.  She said that she will be here as soon as she can.”

 

Ninety minutes later, Mackenzie was situated in a hospital bed, banana bag drip in her left arm, fetal heart rate monitors strapped across her abdomen.  An empty orange juice cup sat on the tray by the bed.  She had had one other ‘cramp’ about 10 minutes after arriving at the hospital- cramp was the only descriptive word upon which Catherine, Will, and Mac could agree.  Tear tracks were clearly visible on Mac’s cheeks, and her carefully styled hair had been tossed carelessly back in a ponytail.  Will’s bowtie hung untied and forgotten around his neck; his shirt collar was unbuttoned, and his jacket was flung haphazardly over a chair.

“Billy, you’ve got to sit down.  The pacing is going to make me crazy.”  His steps stilled immediately, but he shot her a small smile.  “Crazier than normal, I guess,” she corrected herself, meeting his tentative smile.

Will took the chair beside her bed and clasped her hand between his.

“God Mac, your hand is freezing.”

She nodded, “I think it’s the fluids.  It feels like I’m sitting in a refrigerator.”

Will rose again and checked the only small cupboard in the room for a blanket.  Frowning deeply when he didn’t find one, he grabbed his jacket off the chair and tucked it around her, nodding once at his handiwork.

“Better?”  He asked as Mac snuggled into the material.

“Mmm, yes.  Thank you, Billy.”

“How’s the dizziness?”  Will didn’t know why, but that was what had worried him most.

“Better.”  She smiled reassuringly at him.  His mouth opened, but before he could speak, Catherine reentered the room.  The doctor had a disapproving frown on her face, and Will and Mackenzie exchanged a worried glance.

“Mackenzie Morgan,” Catherine began, somewhat sharply, “when was the last time you ate or drank anything?”

“Just a few hours ago!” Will exclaimed, immediately coming to his wife’s defense.  “She had half a bagel, some fruit, and an egg white and sausage omelet.  And coffee.”

Catherine looked skeptically at Mackenzie who looked sheepishly at the bedsheet.  She began to fiddle with the trim of Will’s tuxedo jacket as she spoke.

“I didn’t actually get to my breakfast,” she said quietly.  She felt Will stiffen beside her, but, to his credit, he didn’t have any hard words for her.  _Be okay, girls, alright?  Just be okay._

“Is skipping breakfast what caused all this?” he asked Catherine, stony expression masking his face.  If he had to force breakfast down her throat every day, then that’s what he would do.

“What did you have for dinner last night, Mackenzie?”

Mackenzie and Will looked at each other, trying to recall the night before.  They had come home from the brunch later than anticipated and had found a note from Charlie and Jenna explaining that they were going to see a movie.  Mackenzie had informed her husband that she was going to use the relative quiet of their afternoon to take a nap.  And after some recreation with her husband, she had done just that.  When she had woken from her longer than anticipated nap, around 7pm, Mac had found Will and Charlie playing trains on the living room floor, pizza box next to them.  Mac nibbled on a piece with disinterest for a few minutes before proclaiming it bath-and-bedtime for her son and leaving behind the half-eaten pizza to see to Charlie.  Realization dawned on Mac and Will at the same time.

“Half a slice of pizza,” they said, simultaneously.

Catherine pursed her lips.  “Mackenzie, that’s just not acceptable.”

“I know!” Mackenzie yelped.  “Honestly, I wasn’t avoiding eating.  I was just busy.”

“Mac, your blood sugar was incredibly low.  Dangerously low.”  Catherine paused to let her words sink in.  “That’s what we’re thinking was the cause of the dizziness.”

“What about the cramping?” Mac asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

“How much fluid are you taking in?”  Catherine’s question in answer to a Mac’s question made Will frown.  He didn’t know how much his wife was drinking daily, and he suddenly felt like he should. 

“Whenever I drink, I have to pee,” Mac began.  “So, I don’t drink very much during the day at work.”

“Mac, you’re severely dehydrated.  You’ve got to drink water, a lot of water.  Dehydration is what caused the cramping.”  Catherine made eye contact with Will before continuing.  “At this point, I’m comfortable calling them cramps.  Sort of like after run, if you don’t drink Gatorade or eat a banana.  Yes?”  She nodded at Will to be sure he understood.  He nodded back.  Catherine returned her attention to Mac.  “There are three of you right now, Mackenzie.  Regular eating and drinking have got to be a priority.”  Catherine sighed.  “I cannot believe that we are having to have this conversation.”

Mac could sense Will chafing under the criticism.

“I know, Catherine.  The last few days have just been so busy.  But I know that you’re right.”  Mac swallowed twice, working up the courage to ask the question at the forefront of her mind that she had been too afraid to ask.  “Are the babies alright?”

Knowing that she had driven home her point, Catherine’s expression softened.

“They’re fine.  Strong heartbeats, no lasting side effects.”  She gave Mac and Will a smile of reassurance and allowed them a moment for their worry to lift before she continued.  “Your color looks better.  Are you still nauseous or dizzy?”

“Don’t expect much color.  I don’t tan.”

Catherine bit back a laugh and tried to maintain her fierce expression.  “Clearly, you are feeling better.”  She paused a beat and added, “Funny how proper nutrients and a little sugar improve a person’s general disposition, huh?”

Mac had the self-awareness to look embarrassed.  “I understand.”

“Good,” Catherine responded, not giving Mac an inch of leeway.  “I’ve ordered a meal to be sent up, and once your blood sugar is in a good place and once you can stand without getting dizzy, we’ll send you home.  Alright?”

“Thank you, Catherine.”  She stole a glance at Will, who had been noticeably quiet during the exchange and was stunned to see him fighting back tears.  “Billy!” she cried, “Are you okay?”  She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.  “Will, look at me.”

Will lifted his eyes to meet his wife’s and blinked hard in an attempt to clear his eyes.

“Oh Mackenzie,” he began, voice gruff with emotion, “honey, I’m so sorry.”

Mac shook her head in confusion.  “What on earth for, Will?”

“I should have been more focused on you… on the pregnancy,” he trailed off, seeming to search for the completion of his thought.

“Will, this is not your fault.  You brought me breakfast this morning.  You ordered me a special pizza and a salad last night.  I just have to take to time to let you take care of me.”  Mac squeezed Will’s hand again.  “We’ll both pay more attention.  Alright?”  Will’s eyes found Mackenzie’s, and he raised his eyebrows hopefully.  Mac felt her breath catch in her chest at the sight of Will looking so despondent and guilty.  “Don’t take this on.  I’m sure there will be things for you to feel guilty about in the future.”  She smiled a little when Will’s head came up and he allowed the beginnings of a smile to crack his lips.  “Let’s allow this to be the wake-up call that it is.  It doesn’t have to haunt you.  We were lucky today.  The babies are okay.  I’m okay.  So now, we pay attention.  Maybe we set a schedule for dinners, and I’ll be better at drinking during the day.”  Her spirit lifted as Will nodded along, relief flooding his features.  “We’re okay, Will.  Everything is okay.”

 

The afternoon wore on.  Mackenzie slowly ate the meal that Catherine had sent up and then took a few turns around the room.  Still slightly unsteady, she returned to the bed and focused on continuing to rehydrate herself.  Dessert appeared, and from the smug- and slightly hungry- expression, Mac assumed that Will had arranged it.

“Mmmm… that looks delicious.  I could eat the whole thing!”  Mackenzie’s tone was mischievous, and Will momentarily looked crestfallen.  Mac giggled, and Will’s head came up.

“You’re just screwing with me, aren’t you?”

“Billy, that’s almost half of a cake.  Do you really think that I could eat the whole thing?”  She winked at her husband.  “Come share.”

They took small bites of the rich treat, savoring it bite by bite.  Will kept refilling Mackenzie’s water cup, nudging it toward her every minute or so.

“Will, I’m going to float away.”

“Overkill?”

“Little bit.”

“I’ll work on a balance.”

“Me too.”

“But we’re okay.  Everything is okay.”  His words were a statement, a resolution.  “We’re going to change our routine a little, though, Mac.”

“Yeah.  I know.”  She took Will’s hand and brushed a kiss across his knuckles.  “We’re okay though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also, last call for anything that you might want to see included in this story as it wraps up!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that has gotten away from me and is thus split into 2 chapters. So, now we're looking at a total of 20 chapters. I'm hoping to be completely wrapped up with this story before Labor Day, which is a pretty strict schedule for me. I guess we'll see!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter 17

 Four rings.  Voicemail.  Mac exhaled with a huff and depressed the call button again.  Four more rings and a voicemail pick up.  Mac grumbled audibly and tried one more time.  One ring.  Two rings.  Three…

“You do realize that there’s a five-hour time difference between New York and London, right, Mac?”

“Then you’re lucky that I’m calling now and not in a few hours when it would be the middle of the night.”  She smiled.  She always smiled when she talked to Jim.  “It’s only one in the morning there, Jim, by the way.  Hardly the middle of the night.”

“Shouldn’t you be watching your husband’s newscast?”  Jim had switched on the lamp beside his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

“They’re fine in the studio without me watching.”

“What’s the matter, Mac?”  Jim sat up fully now, concerned at the tone of voice coming from across the ocean.

“Nothing,” she answered quickly.  When Jim held his silence, she spoke again, “Maybe not _nothing_.  I’m just a little anxious this evening.”

“About the twins?” Jim asked, trying to get a feel for Mackenzie’s state of mind. 

“Among other things.”

“Are you still feeling okay?”

“Yes.  I’ve been feeling pretty well since I left the hospital.”

“Well, that’s been several weeks.  So… that’s good?”  From an ocean away, it was hard to read Mackenzie’s mood.  He wasn’t sure what kind of support she was needing from him right now, but he was certainly going to try to provide it. 

“Hang on, Jim.  I hear small footsteps.”

There was a rustle in the background, and Jim heard a small voice.

“Mommy, what are you doing?”  The voice got louder as Charlie drew closer to Mac and her phone.

“I’m on the phone, darling.  And you were in bed, last time I checked.”

Charlie sighed heavily and climbed up next to Mac, stretching out on the couch and using Mac’s rounded abdomen as a resting place for his head.  Mac smiled as the twins responded by pushing back against the added pressure of their brother’s head.  Charlie staunchly held his position.

“Grady is snoring.  Who’re you talking to?”

“I’m talking to Uncle Jim.”

Charlie wrinkled his nose.  “Is he coming back, too?”

“No, Charlie.  I don’t think so.  Not yet.” 

The words became slightly muffled as Mac moved the phone away from her mouth, but Jim could still make out the conversation.

“But ‘tie Maggie came home,” Charlie’s voice held a note of question, and Jim coughed in surprise when he heard Mackenzie’s voice break in response.

“He’s just not ready to come home, darling.  Hopefully soon, though, alright?”  There was more rustling and the sound of a kiss before Mac continued.  “You go back to bed.  I’ll come kiss you again in a bit.”  Mac shifted position on the couch and cleared her throat.  “Jim, you still there?”

“Still here, Mac.”

“Sorry, Jim.  Charlie was awake.  The puppy is snoring.”  She smiled a little.

“I can’t believe you caved on that.”

“A boy and his dog, as they say.  What can you do?”

“You sure everything’s okay, Mac?  Just nervousness?”  He heard his friend sniffle lightly, but she didn’t speak.  “Mackenzie?  Talk to me.”  He heard her take a ragged breath, and he knew that she was trying to formulate words.  “I’m here, Mac.  I’m right here.”

When Mackenzie began to speak, her words were shaky.  “It doesn’t feel right, Jim.  Doing this without you, you know?  It’s all the things we talked about while we were embedded.  And it feels wrong without you here to help shape it.”  She knew that her starts-and-stops sentences were betraying her intense level of emotion, but there was nothing she could do to stop the floodgates once she had opened them.  “ACN is going to be everything we wanted a news organization to be.  And you’re not here to see it.”

“Mac…” Jim began, faltering for words.

“I _know_ , Jim,” she sighed at him.  “You’re not coming back.  You’re not ready, and you don’t know that you will be.”  She sniffed once, loudly, gathering her composure as she did so.  “I didn’t call you to make you feel guilty or ask you to come back.”

“Really?  Because it feels like you just did both of those things.”  He couldn’t see her face, but he knew exactly the moment when her eyes grew wide, and she drew up into herself, sitting straighter.  “Shit, Mac.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“No, Jim.  You’re right.  I shouldn’t have…”  Jim cut her off.

“Mac, I’m just pissed because you’re right.  I _should_ be there.  I’m just… I can’t…” he trailed off, fighting his own inner demons.

“Well, we’re a pretty pair, aren’t we?  The emotional wreck and the master of guilt.”  Mac’s attempt at humor fell a little flat, hit a little too close to home.  They sat in silence for almost three minutes before Mac spoke again.  “I’m sorry that I woke you up only to set this off.”

“It’s okay.”

“I miss you.  Everyone does.”  She paused for a moment.  “I mean me more so than anyone…”  She trailed off with a relieved smile as Jim chuckled.

“Miss you, Mac.”

“Good.”

“When are those kiddos of yours supposed to make an appearance, again?”

“November 5th.  But Catherine doesn’t think I’ll make it all the way to 40 weeks.  I guess it’s rare with multiples to go all the way through.”

“So, 14ish weeks before you’ve got more kids than adults in your house.”

“I’m crafty, and Will used to play football.  I’m certain that we can handle two tiny people and Charlie.”

Jim smiled to himself.  _Mission accomplished.  Be anxious about work, Mac.  Don’t be anxious about your family._   “I’m glad you know that, Mac.  You’re going to be fine.”

“Thanks.  ACN is always here waiting for you, alright?”

“Okay.”  They sat in silence for a moment, mulling over their thoughts and both hesitant to break the connection.  “Mac?”

“Mmm?”

“Take care of her, okay?”

“She’s my family, too.”  Jim’s request tugged at Mac’s heartstrings.  He still loved Maggie, even if he was still keeping himself in the penalty box.

“Okay.  Well, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Take care, Jim.”

“Yeah.  You too, Mackenzie.”

Mac cradled the phone close to her chest, palpably missing Jim, as she always did. 

 

After a few minutes, she stood and went to check that her son was settled back down for the night.  When she peeked through the door, she couldn’t decide whether to laugh or groan at the sight that greeted her.  Grady, apparently having shifted positions while Charlie had been in the living room with her, was snuggled in Charlie’s pillows.  Charlie was asleep at the foot of the bed, teddy bear tucked under his head in place of his pillow.  Mac pulled the throw from the rocking chair in the corner and tucked it around the peaceful boy.  Grady cocked one eye open, ostensibly to check on Charlie.

“He’s fine,” Mackenzie spoke quietly to the dog, “but you’re a bed-hog.”  Grady closed his eye in response.  She dropped a kiss on Charlie’s head and gently patted the puppy before exiting the bedroom and settling on the couch to wait for her husband to get home.

 

About 9:30pm, Will came into the apartment to find Mackenzie dozing on the couch.  He bent to kiss her, intending to wake her gently.  As his lips brushed against hers, Mac jumped and let out a surprised gasp.

“Fuck, honey…” he spoke softly and kissed her again as recognition dawned on her face.  “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Hi Billy,” she took a deep breath, recovered from the surprise, and smiled sleepily at Will.  “Good show tonight.”

“You saw?” he asked, mildly surprised that she could have fallen asleep so quickly after the show.

“No, but I got a text from Don that said you should be praised for what he called ‘great restraint in the face of immense stupidity’,” she rolled her eyes haughtily.  “I can only hope that he wasn’t being sarcastic.”

“No,” Will sat down next to Mac and pulled her legs across his lap.  “You should be praising me.  In a big way.”  He paused for effect, and Mac looked expectantly at him.  “Midway through the C-block, Pruitt called control and demanded to be put in my ear.  He threatened everyone’s job if they didn’t… so they did.”  Mac’s eyes grew wide, and her hand flew to cover her now gaping mouth.  Will continued, “He proceeded to spend more than 90 seconds criticizing the way that I was conducting the interview.  In real time.”  Will shook his head in amazement at the situation.  “And then Don spent the next ten minutes apologizing for it.”

“Holy mother.”

Will smirked.  “You should be very impressed.  I didn’t take him out or respond in any way,” he paused thoughtfully, “though I might have been harder on my questions if I was fully focused.”

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow at him.  “You’re being very calm about this.  What aren’t you telling me?  Have you already ordered a hit on him?”

At that, Will laughed aloud.  “No, but I thought about it.  What am I going to do, though?  Should I get irrationally mad at a man who wouldn’t understand the news if it slapped him in the face wearing a sign that reads ‘I’m the news!’?”  _And I’ll be damned if I put any added stress on you before the twins arrive.  Pruitt can go to hell, but he won’t drag us with him._

“That’s very mature of you, Billy,” Mac ventured carefully.  “Are you going to be irrationally mad later?”

“I don’t think so.  I think if he was still making my life harder and interfering in any real way with the news, I would be frustrated, but it was so absurd tonight that the whole situation is funny.”  Will was suddenly struck with realization.  _He pulls this shit on you all the time.  Doesn’t he?_ When he spoke again, his tone had changed from mild amusement to near reverence.  “You shield us from that side of him, don’t you?”  He waited only a moment for her to not respond before continuing.  “Do you go into battle for us every day, Mac?  Is that why you’re so focused on securing your first string team before your maternity leave?”

Mac nodded, feeling exposed.  She worked tirelessly to keep everyone in the newsroom from worrying about the ratings, about the advertisers, and about Pruitt, in general.  Part of her was aggravated that Will was glimpsing past those barriers, but part of her deeply appreciated his insight.

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with him, honey, even though you’re being remarkably calm about the intrusion.  It’s inappropriate and counterproductive.”

“Madame President,” Will began, tucking Mackenzie’s hair behind her ear, “don’t worry about it.  Everything’s okay.  Okay?”  He kissed her nose and smiled at his wife.  When the wrinkle of worry smoothed from her forehead, he continued.  “Any chance there’s some dinner around here?”

“Definitely.  You can have leftover take-out,” her tone was mischievous, and Will cut his eyes at her, “or,” now she spoke with nonchalance, “there’s chicken pot pie in the oven, just waiting for you.”

“You cooked tonight?”

“I was feeling energized,” she said with a shrug and a smile.  “But cooking is more work than it used to be when you’re carrying a beach volleyball team inside you.”

“I love your pot pie, Mackenzie.”

“I know.  You and Charlie and your Midwestern tastes.”

“Is pot pie really Midwestern?”  He fired the question at her over his shoulder as he pulled the dish from the oven with a potholder.  “Mmm, still warm.”

“I don’t know where it’s from.  I just assume that anything I don’t understand is from your Midwest heritage.”

“You know,” Will began, pausing to put a forkful of food into his mouth, “you’re American just like we are.  Nebraska isn’t another country, much as you may try to make it one.”

“You’re sure?”  Mac filled two glasses with ice water and set one in front of Will.  “We should probably consult Wikipedia, just to be sure.”  She took a long sip and pretended to consult her phone for the information.  “Yep.  Just as I suspected, ‘cornhuskers are a sovereign nation, much like Vatican City’.”

“See?”  Will put out both of his hands, gesturing as though she had made his point for him.  “This is why we don’t use Wikipedia as a source.” 

Mac chuckled and stole a bite of Will’s dinner.  “For the twins,” she said by way of explanation.

“You ate, though, right?”

Mac nodded seriously.  “Yes.  I got hungry as I was giving Charlie his dinner.  So, I ate with him.”

“Good.  We’re doing okay remembering to feed you, right?”

“I’m not a puppy.”  Will raised an eyebrow, waiting for a better answer.  “Yes, we’re doing a good job making sure I eat.”

“Good.”  He returned to his food for a moment.  “Why do you go get ready for bed, and I’ll finish up everything out here?”

Mac sighed.  The thought of bed was tempting.  Her early meetings had drawn this into a very long day.

“You know that I’ll be fast asleep before you get there, right?”

“Then I guess you’d better kiss me goodnight now.”

Mackenzie smiled at her husband and went around the counter to kiss him.  Will pulled her close to him and lowered his lips to hers.  As Mac’s arms wound themselves around Will’s shoulders, Will tugged her lower lip between his teeth and bit gently.  He felt her knees buckle momentarily and anchored her to him with one arm.  They gave themselves over to the kiss.  When the pair broke apart, both Mac and Will were breathless.

“Goodnight Billy,” Mac said huskily.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart,” he responded, giving her a gentle nudge toward the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading. I appreciate all of you who read this and all of you who take the time to comment... it's such a motivator! 
> 
> I think the WW/Newsroom crossover piece will definitely turn up... it might take some time to coalesce, but I'm going to start on it soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the countdown winds closer to its end... one more chapter and the epilogue.
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you have a second!

Chapter 18

The door to Will’s office swung open violently and Mackenzie blew through it, voice raised in the manner that Will remembered fondly from her days as his EP. 

“I miss the days when I could storm into your office and pour myself a drink.  A real drink, for heaven’s sake.  Something with a little kick, you know?”  Mac bent across Will’s desk and kissed him lightly.  “I mean, goddammit, Will!  Pruitt has all of the senior producers in Brooklyn for some godforsaken leadership development workshop.  The facilitator has taken their cell phones, and they’re out of reach for at least four more hours.”  She flopped onto the couch and flung her arm across her eyes dramatically.  “I’m sure _that_ isn’t costing a fucking arm and a leg.  There are four interns and three junior producers in the newsroom.  That’s it.  I think we’ve got Joey, and I saw Herb as I was coming in, but Sloan still doesn’t have her voice back, and I’m starting to feel like all of the gods are making a joke at our expense.”  She rolled onto her side and tucked one of the throw pillows under her growing bump.  _You two really are more than a bump.  I don’t know what to call you, but I don’t love any of the suggestions, so far.  I’m not carrying a watermelon with me, and I’m also not a school bus.  Again, this isn’t really for you to worry about.  You girls just keep on growing, as much as possible, alright?_

“Mackenzie, is there breaking news that we need to cover right now?  Is there a problem that we are facing of which I am unaware?”  Will spoke through a smile, savoring having his wife in his office.

“No,” she drew out the word, as if Will were a child, “but I’m saying, if there were…”

“We’d be in a world of hurt.”

“Exactly.”

“How about a decaf latte instead of a ‘real drink’?”  He stood, handed her a paper cup from MUDspot, and kissed her nose.

“It’s half drunk,” Mac said, taking a long sip.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you, and I don’t usually have the interns bring me more than one foofoo drink per day.  Consider this ‘sharing’, alright?”

“Thank you for sharing.”  She laughed lightly.  “Foofoo drink?”

Will settled on the couch, levering Mac’s head so that it rested on his lap, and let his hand rest on Mac’s abdomen.  He was rewarded for his effort by a rolling sensation as one twin switched places with her sister.

“That will never cease to amaze me,” he said, clearly awestruck.  He traced a line across Mac’s stomach and then up past her breasts, ending by touching her collarbone through her shirt.  Will sighed contentedly, not taking for granted the luxury of being able to touch her at will.

“Around 4am, when one of them rolls onto your bladder, it becomes slightly less amazing,” Mac deadpanned.  Will chuckled, and they relaxed in companionable silence for a few minutes, hands tangled together. 

There was a sharp rap on the glass, and one of the four interns that Mac had mentioned stepped into the office.

“Wi—oh good, Mackenzie!  I’m glad you’re here, too.”  Mac sat up and looked expectantly at the young staffer.  “There’s a story.”

“What’s happening?” Mac said, immediately in full producer mode. 

“There’s been a major earthquake off the coast Hawaii.  It was reported two—,” the intern looked at his watch, “three minutes ago, and it’s very possible that we are within ten and fifteen minutes of a major tsunami making landfall.”

“Hawaii as in the state?” Will sounded incredulous.  The intern nodded.

“Confirmed?”  Mac was already on her feet.

“NOAA and National Weather Service are reporting.”

“Let’s go,” Mac said, kicking off her heels and striding quickly into the newsroom.  Seeing Will’s eyebrows climb at her bare feet, she added, “I’m faster and more stable without them.”  He nodded and followed her.  “Gather ‘round,” she called to the nearly empty newsroom.  The skeleton crew instantly congregated around her, and she did a quick visual sweep to see what human resources were available.  "We're breaking in.”  She shot Will a look that clearly said ‘I told you so’ as she took in the limited staff.

“I need a suit,” Will spoke to one of the interns.

“Four minutes,” the intern responded.

“Make it two,” Will and Mac responded simultaneously.

Four minutes later, Will was seated behind his anchor desk and the ACN breaking news banner, much unchanged in the last years, was flashing on the screen.

“Breaking news now out of Hawaii where, 500 miles off the coast, a magnitude 8.3 earthquake has struck.  We go now to our affiliate station in Honolulu, KNAB, and Alana Keale.  Alana, can you tell me what the situation is there?”

“You do that so well.”

Will visibly jumped and was immeasurably grateful that they had cut to KNAB for their report.

“Mackenzie?”

“Who else did you think was going to executive produce this breaking news report?”

There was a trace of a smile in her voice, and Will shot a wide grin at the camera.

“Well hey, honey.  Good to have you back.”  He suddenly frowned almost imperceptibly and stared hard into the camera.  “Do me a favor, and sit down if you get tired?”

“It’s coming back to you.  Focus.”  He stared again down the barrel of the lens.  “I’ll sit if I get tired.”  He nodded once and focused for a moment on Alana and the situation in Hawaii.

“Alana, it sounds like this is still developing.  What are your affiliates on the ground saying?”

“Five minutes back,” Mac’s voice came through the earpiece.

“You know, a man could get used to that,” Will spoke earnestly, clearly intending his words for Mac.

“Get used to what?”

“Having you in my ear again.”

“It’s familiar in here, too.”  She paused for a moment, double checking a graphic before nodding her okay.  “How bad do you think it’s going to get out there?”

“Hopefully not very.”

 

Two hours later, the power across more than 60% of the state of Hawaii was fuzzy at best, and a major tsunami had swept through, pushing more than 50ft of water onshore.  At least a hundred were missing, and 10 people had already been confirmed deceased.  Will and Mac had fallen immediately back into their rhythm and were putting out a quality broadcast.  When they considered how short staffed they were, it was a downright impressive piece of work.

“Will, we’ve just gotten another casualty confirmed,” Mac began as they took a brief commercial break.  The tone of her voice betrayed the calmness she had been attempting, and Will’s eyes locked in to the camera lens.  “It’s Beau.”

“Skinner?” Will asked, unbelieving.

“He was there on a surfing trip with friends.  Nancy just called.”

“10 seconds back,” Herb’s voice cut into the conversation.

“Will, I’m so sorry.”

Will cast his eyes to the side, soaking in the news and attempting to keep his emotions in check.  The red light came on, and Will paused a beat, taking a deep breath before addressing the camera.

“We’re back with continued coverage of the tsunami in Hawaii where the casualty count is now confirmed at 11.  With us now is seismologist Blair Gibson to explain how an earthquake generates tsunami waves.”  The camera turned to the guest, a professor at Columbia, who had been rushed in when the news broke. 

Mac watched Will surreptitiously sweep a tear from his eye.  He and Beau had grown close since Charlie’s death, getting together to play music and visit every few months, even while Beau had attended college.  Though Will was old enough to be his father, Beau had always related to Will much like an older brother.  The shared good-natured teasing, advice, and enough common interests that their time together was never dull.

Mac watched as her husband conducted a thorough interview, cool and collected.  To an unpracticed eye, Will was the picture of professionalism.  To Mac, he was doing battle with his emotions, working to keep a balance between impartial and respectful news and personal devastation.  During a ten minute break while DC recapped, Will and Mac found each other in the bullpen.  He pulled her in close and held her tightly, soaking in her strength as much as possible.  He glanced at the clock, noting the time.

“Charlie should be out of school shortly.”  Mac nodded against his chest.  “Can you have him brought here, please, instead of home?”  Mac stepped back and looked up at Will, questions in her eyes.  “I want him where I can see him for a little while.”

“Alright, Billy,” Mac said, tucking his hand between hers.  “I’ll have him come here until dinner time.”

“Thanks, hon.”  He dusted a kiss somewhere between her cheek and her lips and turned toward his office.  “I’m going to take five, okay?”

“I’ll send someone to get you at 90 back.”  He nodded and exited the bullpen.  Mac caught the eye of an intern and motioned them over to her.  “Could you please get in touch with our nanny and have her bring Charlie here instead of home?”  The intern nodded, and Mac turned to the small group in the newsroom.  “Alright, I want to know what the plan is for disaster relief, and I want to know soon.  At 2,300 miles from mainland US and more than that away from Japan, it’s going to take time and significant resources to get any kind of relief over there.  Find out what the plan is, who developed it, who’s executing it, and what kind of a timeline they are facing.”  Mac finished speaking and waited for the staffers to jump to attention.  The group was watching her with rapt attention, and Mac had to bite back sharp words for the junior team.  “So, you should start getting that information now.  Alright?” 

At that, the group sprang into action.  Mac relaxed instantly; they could do this.  For a moment, Mac watched with a smile as the newest crop of ACN staffers worked.  She missed developing young talent and growing the people in which she saw potential.  With a deep breath to fortify herself, Mackenzie turned toward Will’s office.  She knocked lightly on the glass and waited a beat before gently pushing the door open.  Her eyes swept the room, searching for her husband.  Not finding him at the desk or on the couch, she looked toward the bathroom.  The door was open, and the room was dark.  Mac’s brow furrowed; she hadn’t seen Will leave his office.  As she turned to leave, she heard her name.

“Mac.”  Her head whipped around to find the sound.  Will was sitting on the floor in the corner of his office, knees drawn into his chest.  His head rested in his hands on his knees.  “It’s almost like losing him again, Mackenzie.”  He lifted his head and looked at his wife.  “We talked about him.  Sometimes we would just sit and talk about him.”

“Charlie would have loved the relationship you had with Beau.”

“It isn’t right, Mac.  He was just a kid.  He had more to do.”

“I know, Billy.”  Mackenzie bit back her own tears.  “I know.”

“How did Nancy sound?”  Will got to his feet, and leaned against his desk, and Mac crossed the room, finding her way into his embrace.

“Thank you for not making me come down there.  I’m not sure I could have gotten up again,” she said as his arms came around her.  She felt him smile briefly.  “She sounded broken.  I think Ned was there.”

“We’ll take Charlie out there this weekend.”

“That would be nice.”

“I’m… I… I don’t know where to go from here.” Will sounded lost.

Before Mackenzie could respond, the door to Will’s office burst open and their son came barreling into the room.

“Hi Mommy!”  He called the greeting as he ran to them and climbed up Will’s leg, settling between them.  “How come I came here instead of home?”  Charlie pulled lightly the knot of Will’s tie.  “You working, Daddy?”

“Mommy and I are both working, actually,” Will began with a smile.  He treasured the time that Mackenzie had been in his ear more than he could say.  “There was an earthquake in Hawaii, and a very big wave crashed into the island.”  Charlie’s eyes grew wide.  “Mommy and I are covering the story.”

“With ‘tegrity?”

Will bit back a smile.

“Do you know what that means, darling?” Mac asked their son.  He bobbed his head immediately.

“It means telling people what happened, but fair and to help people.”

Will and Mac both raised their eyebrows and silently asked the other if they had taught their son about doing the news.  Both shook their head lightly.

“Where’d you learn that, son?”

“Uncle Don,” Charlie wiggled down and went to pick up his discarded backpack.  “He told me that he and Auntie S work for Mommy because she lets them keep their ‘tegrity.”

“ _In_ tegrity, darling.”

Charlie nodded solemnly.  “’Cause you let them keep their _in_ tegrity.”  He formed the last word carefully, forcing the first syllable like Mackenzie had done.

Will and Mackenzie smiled at each other, reveling in the bright child that was their son.

“Well, son, Don and Sloan are right.  Your mommy does a really good job of allowing all of us to keep our integrity and helping us to make sure that the right stories get on the news.”  Charlie nodded and shrugged.

“That’s what I said, Daddy.”

“That’s a really big deal, Charlie, doing what Mommy does.”  He sounded pleading almost, to his own ears, and he felt Mac’s hand squeeze his arm gently.  _It’s okay that he doesn’t understand yet,_ her touch seemed to say.  With a heavy heart, Will watched his son drag a folder from his backpack and bring it to his wife for her examination.  _Beau will never have this, a family to support him in good times and bad.  So young… so fucking young.  Rest easy, brother, alright?  Pour Charlie a drink from me._

The door opened and an intern stuck her head in.

“Two minutes back.”

“Yep,” Mac answered for Will and herself.

The couple turned Charlie over to this nanny arranged for her to stay later than normal.  As they respectively headed toward the control room and the studio, Maggie walked into the newsroom.

“What can I do?  Where do you want me?”  Mac looked at the younger woman with questions in her eyes.  “Sloan still can’t talk, but she can text.  She thought you might need some bodies with everyone being in Brooklyn.  How long is that shit show supposed to last, anyway?”

“They should be back late this afternoon.  At some point, someone will get a look at their phone, and they’ll all come tumbling back in.”  Will noted the slight waver in Mackenzie’s voice.

“Why don’t you spell Mac for a while?”  He nodded at Mac.  “You should grab some food and put your feet up for a little bit.  Yeah?”

Mac hesitated for only a moment before making the choice that she knew was right.  “Yeah.”  She and Maggie headed for the control room, Mac explaining where they were and the tone they were taking as they went.  Will headed for the studio.

 

Forty-five minutes later, the newsroom erupted in a flurry of action as the senior staff came hurtling in.

“Fuck.  What a nightmare,” Don spoke to no one in particular as he dumped his backpack in his office.  “Who’s in control?” he asked one of the interns.

“Maggie Jordan took over for Mac about forty minutes ago,” the intern’s voice got quiet as Don’s eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead with every word.

“Mac was in there?”

The intern nodded.  “Since it broke.”

“It took me two years to get her and Jim out of his head.  Fuck.”  The intern nodded silently at Don, desperately unsure of the appropriate response.  Don paused mid-step.  “Did you say Maggie Jordan?”  The intern nodded again and took a step back from Don—just in case.  “Jesus Christ.”  Don headed toward the control room with alacrity.  “Good goddamn…” was the last thing the intern heard as Don cruised out of earshot.

 

New York ceded control to DC from 9pm to 10pm.  In any other breaking news scenario, New York would have held control, just like always.  However, after hours of a skeleton crew and the president of the news division running the control room, the sixty minute respite was necessary.  The team needed to regroup, reconfigure, and re-center their message.  Elliot had arrived, ready to work, even though he wasn’t scheduled to start for another week.  He felt strongly that this tragedy warranted special consideration to ensure that sponsors and Pruitt were all pleased with the coverage.  Neal had returned from the retreat with the rest of the senior staff and was focused on the digital message.  They were all gathered in the bullpen at this point, aligning visions and discussing the focus of their respective areas to create a consistent, coherent story.

Mac felt like the coach of an Olympic team.  From Margaret Jordan-Vice President of Content, to Don Keefer-Vice President of Operations, from Elliot Kirsch- Vice President of Corporate Relations, to Neal Sampat-Chief Information Office, from Kendra James, the newly minted executive producer of News Night, to the end of the line, bottom of the food chain, they were an elite group of journalists.  Mac felt strongly that Don had made the right choice.  Kendra had never taken any of Will’s grumbling to heart, and Mac had spent enough time with her before her own promotion to have imparted her love of doing the news well and have seen it take root.  Mac watched them debating the right course for the coverage, enjoyed their attention to detail and their passion for quality informational broadcast.  They argued with each other, listened to the junior and less-senior staffers, respected everyone, regardless of their title.  For most of them, at least for the foreseeable future and even if they didn’t realize it, the Hawaii story would be their last direct contact with breaking news coverage as they transitioned into their executive roles.  It felt almost like a passing of the torch, and Mackenzie smiled through strong emotion.  This was her team.  These were her people.  She didn’t want a new boat, she wanted this boat.  Now, there were more people bailing water out of the boat than ever before.  With any luck, a few of them could patch the holes while the others were bailing. 

“This— _this_ —is what a news organization should look like,” Mac spoke softly, mostly to herself.

“Charlie would have been so very proud of you, Mackenzie.”  Mac felt an arm slide around her shoulder and turned to see Nancy Skinner standing beside her.

“Oh Nancy!” Tears immediately began to flow.  “I’m so sorry, so terribly sorry about Beau.”

“He was doing something he loved, Mac.  It doesn’t make it better, but…” she let her words trail.  They took in the scene before them for a silent moment before Nancy spoke again.  “I’ve got to go tell Leona.  I don’t want her to hear from someone else.  I just wanted to stop by here on my way… it reminds me of him.”

“This is part of his legacy, Nancy.  Carrying on his work and fighting for the same things he did, it’s how we pay tribute every day.”  Nancy squeezed Mac’s arm and kissed her cheek, too overcome by emotion to speak.  “We’ll come up this weekend with Charlie, alright?”  Nancy nodded and turned to leave the newsroom.

Before she could make it to the elevators, Mac saw Will catch sight of her.  He crossed the room quickly and pulled Nancy into a tight embrace.  They held each other for a moment, allowing tears to come briefly.  Mac couldn’t make out what they said to each other, but as Will kissed her cheek and watched her enter the elevator, he nodded and smiled.

He turned to Mac, immediately catching her eye.  With a tentative smile, he nodded to her, expressing in that gesture all the words that would be difficult for him to form in the coming days.  She smiled back, inclining her head and mirroring his feelings to him.  They would be okay.  They always were, as long as they held tight to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... honestly, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to consume what I create.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my friends, we've reached the final chapter of this piece. The epilogue will follow in the next week (hopefully)!

Chapter 19

Mackenzie came into the bedroom, eyes utterly unfocused.  She appeared to be vacillating between incredulity and some sort of sputtering glee.

“Mackenzie?” Will came off the bed, concerned.  “Wha—“ 

She shook her head.  “I’m can’t talk about it.”  He frowned deeply.  Mackenzie didn’t field stories anymore, and he felt confident that she would share at least a sketch of information if a source had approached her.  His confusion was replaced quickly with fear.  Mac accurately read the expression on his face.  “Everything is fine.”

“Okay,” he said with a furrowed brow.

Mac’s phone dinged in her hand, and she glanced down at it.  A wide smile spread across her lips as she read the message.

“Sit down, Will,” she said, quietly, pushing the bedroom door shut behind her.  He immediately did as he was told, and Mac joined him sitting on the bed.  “I’ve just been given permission to talk about it,” she paused to hold up a hand, enjoining him to hold his silence for a moment longer before continuing, “but only with you.  This is 100% embargoed until the meeting next week.  I’m not joking, Will.  No one.”

He nodded once.  “Alright.  Now, what the fuck is going on?”

“I’ve got a new boss.”  She took great pleasure in watching Will’s jaw literally drop open.  He shut his mouth quickly, opened it again, and then closed it, at a loss for words.  “Leona and Spence bought the network back.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“No,” Mac stopped to consider for a moment.  “Though, I guess it was technically a present for Leona,” she smirked at Will.  “You should buy me such extravagant presents, Billy.”  Her eyes sparkled at him.

“I’ve been busy setting up a college fund for your daughters,” he grumbled, losing the thread of the conversation for a moment.

“They’re _my_ daughters today?” Mac laughed, both hands dropping to her extremely round abdomen.

“When they cost money, they’re yours.”

“Well, it’s good that I’ve got your credit card, then.”  They both laughed.

“They bought it back.”

“Yep.”

“Holy shit.”

“We’ll have a meeting of the executive team next week, once all the financial people have been notified,” she waved her hand dismissively at the finances and bureaucracies that she deemed unimportant to her story.  “You can’t say a WORD, Will.”  He pantomimed zipping his lips and crossing his heart.  “Don’t mock me when I’m being intimidating.”

Will chuckled.  “Mac, I went to jail protecting my source.  Pretty confident that I’m not going to give you away.”  Her eyes flashed, but she didn’t add anything.  “Alright, Mac.  You’re very intimidating with your hair pulled up, looking like a college kid.”  He shuddered comically.  “I’m trembling.”

She gave him a warning look.  “Not one word.”

“You’re my confidential source, and I won’t breathe a word of it.”

He reached out and traced a line over her pouty bottom lip with his thumb.  Her lips parted, and her tongue pushed forward to catch his thumb as it passed.  The playful atmosphere of a moment ago immediately crackled with energy.  Mac’s eyes fluttered closed, and she took a deep breath.

“Billy,” she whispered desire and a warning heavy in her voice.

“He’s asleep, Mac.  I checked on him ten minutes ago.”  His mouth was millimeters from hers.  “He and that damn dog are snoring peacefully.” 

Will’s arm reached around to the small of her back and brought her whole body into contact with his as his lips brushed back and forth against hers.  Mac went immediately melted in his arms, pliant and willing.  His tongue traced the path that his thumb had taken moments ago; he reveled in the silken feel of her lips and the familiar taste of _her_.  He felt himself groan against her mouth, unable to contain his need for her.

With deft practice, Will maneuvered them toward the bed, backing up until he could sit.  Mac’s face tilted down to keep his lips on hers as he sank onto the bed.  She shrugged out of her sweater, letting it fall to the floor behind her, and came astride Will’s knees.

“We’re getting pretty good at finding ways around the bump.”  Will leaned back on his elbows and stared unabashedly at his wife.

“Practice makes perfect, Billy.”  She smiled as she leaned in to catch his lips again.  At the sound of a small scratch on the door, Mac froze.  A more pronounced thump on the door was followed by a whimper.  Mac backed off of Will’s lap with a frown.  “I thought you said they were asleep,” she grumbled as she went to open the bedroom door.

“They were, Mackenzie,” Will spoke through clenched teeth, exhaling sharply before allowing a small laugh as Grady bounded into the room and onto their bed.  “I guess we better get used to being interrupted again, though.”

“Off,” Mackenzie said to Grady, “off the bed."  She turned to Will, "I’m not ready for all night interruptions, again.”  Grady looked at her with an expression that plainly said _if I pretend not to know what you mean, maybe you’ll let me stay_.  “You’re not sleeping in this bed, dog.”  She reached out to pet the dog’s head and sat down on the corner of the bed.  “Will, he can’t sleep here.  Charlie’s room is one thing.  Our room is off-limits.”

“Okay, honey.  He won’t sleep here.”  He tugged her up to the top of the bed and settled her against him.  “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but we’re coming up pretty quickly on midnight feedings and dirty diapers at 3am.  Better get ready, honey.”

“I know.  I’ve just gotten used to my sex life being…” she stopped, searching for the right descriptor, “untimed.”

“Untimed?” Will cocked an eyebrow.

“I mean not having to schedule time with you between feedings.”

“We made it work with Charlie, Mac.  It’s going to be fine.  And with two of them, maybe they’ll entertain each other.”  He smiled.  “It’s going to be fun, honey.”  He felt Mackenzie relax against him.

“I’m starting to be really excited about them being here.”

A comfortable silence stretched between them as they lost themselves in their respective minds.  Will broke the silence first.

“Question.”  

“Give it to me.”

“What does the change in ownership mean for your restructuring?”

“Well, Leona’s been part of the conversation almost since the beginning.  I started talking to her about it early on, just looking for her opinion.  She loved the---,” Mac paused as Charlie came through the bedroom door, rubbing his eyes.  “Hi, darling.  You alright?”

“Have you seen,” Charlie began but cut himself off at the sight of his dog.  “There he is.”  The boy crawled up onto the bed and laid his head down on Grady.  “Can we sleep in here tonight, Mommy?”

Will smirked, sensing Mac’s crumbling resolve.  Mac elbowed him lightly.

“Yes, darling.  You can sleep here tonight.”

Will laughed aloud and was silenced by a sharp look from his wife.

“What’s funny, Daddy?”  Charlie’s voice was slow with sleep.

“Just your Mommy, son.  She’s funny.”  Charlie accepted the statement and closed his eyes.  “That dog is definitely not sleeping in here, Mac,”  Will spoke with a chuckle.

“I’m less and less sorry that we were interrupted, Billy,” Mac deadpanned.  Will laughed uproariously.  Mac sighed at him.  “Laugh away.  We’ll see who’s laughing when I tell Kendra all of the ways to get under your skin through the headset.”

“Oh yeah?” He ran skittering fingers across her ribcage, eliciting a squeal from her.  “What’s that, Mac?  I can’t hear you.”  He stilled his fingers and caught her hand, which was uselessly swiping at the air, and pressed a kiss to her fingertips.

“Okay!   I’ll let her figure it out for herself,” Mac said through residual laughter.  They stayed that way, his body supporting hers, for several minutes before Mac spoke again.  “Rock, paper, scissors for getting up to turn off the lights?”

Will dropped a kiss on the top of her head, which was really the only part of her that he could easily reach with his mouth, and shifted her off of him.  Without a word, he got up, switched off the overhead light, and flipped on the nightlight in the corner.  _Some habits are forever, I guess._

“You’re a good man, William McAvoy,” Mackenzie said, shifting to burrow under the blankets.

“Only for you, Mac.”  Will covered Charlie with a blanket from the foot of the bed and returned to Mac’s side.  “Sweet dreams, honey.”

 

_One week later_

“Thank you all for being here today,” Mackenzie spoke confidently to the room full of well-dressed executives.  She beamed at her team, seated as a unit at one end of the table.  “I know that you’ve all met, and I’m thrilled that so many old faces are back with us.”  There were some murmurs of assent around the table.  “There are a few more old faces that are coming back to us, and that’s why I’ve called you all here today.”  Mac paused to allow to moment to build to a point that suited its importance.  One by one, heads lifted to stare curiously at Mac, as her words sunk in.  Inquisitive glances were cast across the table, and Mac savored the anticipation.  “I would like to introduce my new boss, the new, or should I say returning, owner of our network, Leona Lansing, and her husband Spence Austen.”

At Mac’s introduction, Leona and Spence entered the room.  The shocked looks on the faces around the table were quickly replaced by grins, and applause broke out as those who had previously worked under the Lansing family realized the enormity of what was happening.

“Thank you, Mac.”  Leona smiled warmly at the woman who she had begun to think of as her protégé.  “It’s good to be back.  We’ve got some work to do, people.  Pruitt was an imbecile.  Mac stood tall, but there are some places where we’ve catered to the twitter-philes, pandered to the advertisers, and allowed the interest of good television to outweigh the interest of the people.”  She turned and smiled at Spence.  “We’re here to facilitate the return of ACN as an elite news organization.”  There was another round of applause.  “Now, go, and do good work.  Don’t fuck it up.”  Leona nodded in the general direction of the ACN old guard, tossed a wink toward Mac, turned, and left the room.

Spence nodded an acknowledgment to no one and everyone at once and followed Leona’s exit.

“Well, he’s pretty verbose, huh?” Don said as the door to the board room closed.  The room exploded with laughter.

Mac returned to her feet, steadying herself by bracing her hands on the edge of the table.  “Spence is still learning the news.  But, he’s very savvy, and I think we’ll be happy to have him on board.”  She took a deep breath, weighing her words carefully.  “I know that the relief of being out from under Pruitt is going to be massive.  Trust me, I understand.  I need each of you, though, to redouble your efforts and your commitment to what we are doing here.  We’ve got the support of the Lansings, and we’ll be folded back into AWM.  This is the moment that we’ve been waiting for.  This is the moment where we explode into action.  Everything that we want to accomplish is suddenly in our grasp.  I urge each of you to strive for the highest levels of your respective crafts.  It’s going to be easier now, but we can’t rest.  We have to push this network to its maximum potential, now, in this moment.  We’ve got the perfect conditions:  an amazing team, supportive ownership, motivated staff.  This is the moment.  Seize it.  Run with it.  I’m so proud to have you all on my team.  I’m so excited to see us bloom into the news organization we all want to be.  I believe in this, in us.”  She looked around the room again, taking in the smiles of her team.  “Welcome to the new ACN.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have been reading and continue to read this piece. You guys really are the best!


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment is upon us. I indulged myself a little tiny bit on this... Given the times in which we live, I feel like every ending should be a happy one.

_Epilogue_

Mackenzie leaned back against the pillows and shut her eyes, resting for just a moment.  The exhaustion of the last day and a half was held at bay by the waves of overwhelming gratitude and happiness that continued to wash over her.  When Will’s hand lightly touched her shoulder, she opened her eyes and turned her face to him.

“You okay, hon?” he asked quietly.

Mac nodded and beamed at him.  “Just fine, Billy.”  He gently shifted the small, pink bundle in his arms.  One tiny hand gripped his finger, and Mac could see Will swallowing back emotion.  “Time to trade.”

Will set the baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, onto the hospital bed and lifted the small, purple-wrapped baby into his arms.  Mac smiled and snuggled the other baby close.

“Hello little girl,” Mac cooed to the baby, “you were very quiet last night, and I want you to know that I appreciated that.  Your little sister, however, is going to need to take a lesson from you.”

“You know, Mac,” Will said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, “I don’t know that 12 minutes makes her a ‘big sister’.”

“I bet it makes a difference.  Didn’t you ever get your way because you were the oldest?”

“I guess I did.”  Will looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.  “I’m sorry, princess.  Looks like you’re the youngest McAvoy.”

“So, we’re set on names then?” she asked, raising an eyebrow coyly at Will.

“Madoleyn Mackenzie and Emily Meaghan,” Will spoke the names with certainty.

“Maddie and Emi,” Charlie said, coming through the door with Maggie.  “Maddie and Emi, Daddy.”  He carefully climbed onto the narrow bed and gently kissed one of his new sisters on the head.  “Which one is she, Mommy?”

“This is Maddie, darling.”

Charlie had been initially very wary of his very small sisters.  Having expected them to be much closer to play-mate size, he had watched them carefully for several minutes upon their introduction.  After his intense observation of them and being assured that they would grow quickly, Charlie had appointed himself protector of the twins and had bounced between the two, telling them about home and Grady, and consistently finding them a pacifier if they made even the smallest coo.  _So far, so good_ , both Mac and Will had thought.

“Will she always be in pink?”

“Until we figure out a better way to tell them apart, we’ll dress them differently and try to keep them each in a consistent color.”  Will smiled as Charlie wrinkled his nose. 

“Do you know what consistent means?”  Maggie directed the question at Charlie.  He shook his head.  “It means Emily will wear lots of lilac, and Maddie will wear lots of light pink, at least until we can tell them apart.”

“Pink, Maddie.  Purple, Emi.”  Charlie repeated the mantra to himself several times.

“How’re you feeling, Mac?” Maggie asked.

“Better than 36 hours ago.”  Maggie held out her arms, and Mac handed the baby over to her.

“Hello again, my new love.  I’m your Auntie Maggie, and I’m going to really enjoy watching you grow up.”

Mac gestured to Will and took Emily from him.

“We have twice as many babies as last time, and I’m still having to split time,” Will protested good-naturedly.

“Do you think you’ll still feel that way when they’re inconsolable in the middle of the night?”  Mac spoke without taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.

Before Will could respond, a knock on the door alerted them all to the arrival of Don and Sloan.  Don’s arm was possessively tucked around Sloan’s waist, and they were grinning widely.

“Hello all,” Sloan said with a wink to her godson, who grinned back at her.  She crossed the room and lifted the baby from Mac’s arms.  “These are pretty good kids, Mac.  Thank god they look like you.”  The group laughed amiably.

“So…” Don said, pausing to accept the baby that Maggie was slipping into his arms.  He tensed, clearly intimidated by the tiny bundle.

“Oh, you’re going to have to get more comfortable with that,” Sloan said pointedly.  “That’s like fatherhood 101, you know, holding the kid without looking like you’re about to get punched in the nose.  So get all that nervous nonsense out of your system right now.”  She shifted the baby she was holding into one arm and used her free hand to steady Don’s arm.  “Better?”  He nodded.

“Sis,” Will said, with a smirk, “do you have something you’d like to share with the class?”

Sloan paled a little.  “It’s still early, but…” she trailed off as the room erupted into cheers and congratulations.  Mac burst into tears.

“Mac!”  Sloan immediately placed the baby back in Mac’s arms, hoping to calm her.

“Oh, Sloan!  I’m just so,” she paused to sniff, “so happy for you!  Both of you!”

Will pulled Sloan in for a tight hug and, after a second’s hesitation, embraced Don, as well.

“Well that’s something I never thought I’d see,” a male voice sounded as it entered the room, “Will hugging Don.  What on earth is going on around—“

Jim didn’t get to finish his sentence; the air was knocked out of him as Maggie collided with him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  Jim stood frozen for a brief moment before returning the embrace. 

When they finally broke apart, Maggie looked at him with tear-filled, questioning eyes.

“You’re back?” Mac pulled no punches as she sized Jim up.

“I’m back,” he addressed Mac.  Making eye contact with Maggie, he spoke again.  “Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”  Maggie searched Jim’s face for a moment before nodding.  “We can talk about it later.”  Jim saw the end of the conversation, and allowed it to rest, for now.

“Will,” Jim nodded to him.

“Jim.  Welcome home.”  He stared hard at the younger man for a moment before allowing a smile to break across his face.  “Come meet my daughters.”

 

_Charlie Skinner smiled down at the cozy scene in the New York hospital room.  It had taken some string pulling to orchestrate the McAvoy twins and some fancy broken field running to arrange the Sabbith-Keefer baby.  But, Leona had kept her final promise to him in buying his network back, and Jim had finally gotten his head out of his ass.  Things were moving in the right direction, and while the folks up here still thought he was tilting at windmills, Charlie knew that the next generation of Don Quixotes were up for the fight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you've enjoyed this. I have certainly enjoyed putting it together. Thank you so much for sticking with it until the end.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the ending, alright? It broke some of the stylistic mores that I've imposed on myself within this piece.
> 
> I've started putting together something new: an AU that's really fun to write, and I think it will be a fun read. So, hopefully, this isn't goodbye but rather 'see you in another story'.
> 
> Gratefully, C

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading!


End file.
